Dark Shadows
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Darkwarrior DuckA voice inside DW starts to control his actions and thoughts. Soon, they come out in the worst way, and a dangerous new foe has entered into the Realms of St. Carnard. It's up to the Fearsome Five to squash this threat. But..can they?(Temporary Discontinued for now)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck or any other characters. Sadly :( Andre "Jackson" Quasamodo belongs to me, (Quackerjack's split personality...he's alais before we went insane.)**

**A/N: This ficcie is inspired by some daydreams that's been floating in my head and that it refuses to get out. :P And also by the Vid Darkwarrior Duck and Linkin Park. Yep..Darkwarrior Duck will appear in this ficcie...later..and not how'd you'd expect him too. XD So..obviously..this ficcie..will be a bit..AUish. **

**Pairing: none at the moment**

**Ratings: T (Action, Violence, and Humor..well..I'll try)**

**Dark Shadows**

**By **

**Marih Dimitri **

**Andre's POV**

I guess..you can call it fate. Which it's funny. Things never turned out the way they do. Hell...I'd never thought I'd be a "career" criminal. But..here I am, in an abandon warehouse, with all sorts of toysscattered around the floor boards and tables, with lots of cloth, stitches, sowing machine, and lots of tools within a breath reach. I glance at the far corner of room, the articled clothing slumped against the wall. A jester hat, polka dot sleeves, purple vest and pants with red clown shoes. It seems..to call to me. A call..of happiness, laughter..and insanity. Something...that I didn't wanted...or expected...from the beginning. That...clown costume..the one I carried from my previous circus years, the ones..in which my adopted family raised me, molded me into the young man..that I am today. Sure..now that costume...became another persona of me, that of a crazed toymaker. One..that has mastery of design, technice and weapondry. The things that were built..from the innocence of toys and crafted into deadly devices.

And yet...it's a part of me..that I cannot pull away from..nor..that I want to pull away from. For being a master toymaker, I deem it my duty..and my calling, to make toys, though..I wish..I wouldn't have to make dangerous one that inflicted upon lives. However, my persona..sees no other choice..but to continue his relentless assualt against those who mocked him...mocked us. As my hands carefully pick up a paint brush, beautifully painting over a wax figurine of my best friend, Megavolt aka. Elmo Sputterspark, I kept imagining the time, that me and him, well..really, all five of us, in which my persona calls the Fearsome Five, my friends, all had to face the toughest challenge ever. Facing against the dark masked mallard himself. Someone more deadly than Negaduck himself. I'll never forget it. For once, the city looked upon us underdogs for their salvation..against the "terror that hunts in the night." Against...Darkwarrior Duck.

**I know this chappie is sort. I'll make longer ones though, I just wanted to get a good solid base started. Anyways, please Review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	2. Street Bike Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck or any other characters. Sadly :( Andre "Jackson" Quasamodo belongs to me, (Quackerjack's split personality...he's alias before we went insane.)**

**A/N: This ficcie is inspired by some daydreams that's been floating in my head and that it refuses to get out. :P And also by the Vid Darkwarrior Duck and Linkin Park. Yep..Darkwarrior Duck will appear in this ficcie...later..and not how'd you'd expect him too. XD So..obviously..this ficcie..will be a bit..AUish. **

**Pairing: a little QJ(Andre)/MV(only cuz Quackerjack is possessive over Megavolt)**

**Ratings: T (Action, Violence, and Humor..well..I'll try)**

**Dark Shadows**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri **

**Chapter one: Street Bike Fight**

The Sun shined brightly among the perched city of St. Carnard, a cool breeze flowing through the eastside of a beautiful summer day. Down on the business district of town, alarms were blaring loudly as shattered fragments of glass laid on the floor in front of a toy shop. Quackerjack immediately jumped out of the store with Megavolt behind him, kicking off some confetti wrappers, having a bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, Sparky! The cops will be coming soon," Quackerjack hollered back, grinning and skipping quickly through the streets. A bolt of lightening soon shot out towards Quackerjack, in which he instantly cartwheeled towards the side, nearly avoiding the bolt from scorching him.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!!!" Megavolt ranted in rage, running faster towards Quackerjack.

Upon the rooftop, across from the Toy Store, a rather short masked mallard looked below upon the fleeting felonies fleeing from the scene, wearing his trade mark mask, hat and flowing cape, with a purple t-shirt and purple shorts, the heat baring upon the vigilante.

"Whew..98 degrees. What a day to be on patrol. And just my luck, the usual "dynamic duo" has hit the toy store..again," Darkwing drawled out, reading his gas gun, "Come on, LP. We've got stop Quackerjack and Megavolt."

"Right behind ya, DW," Launchpad exclaimed, following Darkwing as he used his gas gun to catapult himself towards the next building, following Quackerjack and Megavolt discreetly. Quackerjack skidded down an alleyway, with Megavolt running besides him. He stopped in front of a large white cover, grinning gleefully. He took the cover off, revealing a decorated bike in all sorts of color upon it. "Come on. We better make tracks before the cops gets us," Quackerjack exclaimed, setting up the bike. Soon, a puff of blue smoke filtered in front of them, bellowing out largely, a voice booming out from the smoke.

"_**I am the terror that flaps in the night...I am the compactor that squishes your can...I am Darkwing Duck." **_

"Doh...that Spark ruster duck. He's going to ruin everything," Megavolt sneered. Quackerjack quickly leaped upon his bike and pulled Megavolt on top of the bike as well. He revved up his bike, while Megavolt wrapped his arms around Quackerjack's waist, clutching the bag tightly.

"Oh no you don't. Prepared to be trashed you fowl fiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnndssssssssssssss," Darkwing screamed as he catapulted himself away from Quackerjack and Megavolt, as they sped through him, with Quackerjack chortling madly. "See ya later, Darkwing," Quackerjack sang, speeding through the streets.

Darkwing immediately rose up and ran towards the streets, looking for Launchpad. "Launchpad. Hurry up, they're getting away,"DW yelled out. Launchpad quickly appeared next to Darkwing in the ratcatcher. "I've got the ratcatcher like you wanted me to DW," he exclaimed, leaping into the sidecar. Darkwing leaped onto the bike, speeding off towards the direction that Quackerjack bolted to. "We've got to stop those two fowl felonies of flight, before they flee out of our grasp," DW stated, speeding faster, swerving his way around car, avoiding to him them.

Quackerjack sped past the stop lights, blantingly ignoring anyone that was in his way, almost hitting some pedestrians that were crossing the streets. Megavolt glanced back, seeing that the masked mallard was mere inches away from them. "He's tailing us," Megavolt shouted, glaring hatefully at Darkwing Duck.

"It's over Bonnie and Clyde," Darkwing shouted, pointing his gas gun at the duo, "suck gas evildoers." DW shot the gas gun, a cartridge flying towards the pair. Megavolt turned around, pressing his back onto Quackerjack, balancing himself into the bike. He quickly charged up energy towards his hands, blasting for a good amount of electric bolts, which instantly zapped the cartridge, causing a bellowing array of blue smoke to appear, blocking DW's view. DW sped his way through the smoke, his eyes swelling instantly.

"Ack...my..tear gas,"DW choked, droplets of water streaming down his face. Launchpad wiped his eyes with his lucky scarf, sobbing uncontrollably.

"And I just had this scarf wasssssssssshed," LP balled out. "Get a grip, LP," Darkwing coughed, wiping his eyes a bit, "They're not that far ahead of us. We'll cut 'em off at the corner." DW turned to the left alley way, speeding down towards the other side of the street. Megavolt peered through the smoke, seeing that the masked mallard was nowhere in sight. He turned around and grasped Quackerjack's waist with one arm, while checking his electric meter watch, in which it was in the med range mark. "Ohh...my power has been drained halfway," Megavolt gasped, wrapping the other arm around QJ's waist.

"What? You're already low on power?! Tsk Tsk," Quackerjack playfully scolded, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't been so low if YOU'VE hadn't insisted on powering up your ridiculous toy bomb," Megavolt spat back. Quackerjack quickly skidded his bike to a halt, turning around and facing Megavolt, glaring at him dangerously.

"RIDICULOUS TOYS," Quackerjack yelled in rage, "My tick-tocking monkey doll..IS NOT A RIDICULOUS TOY. It's a one of kind patented creation...BY ME!"

"Humph! And they say I've should be thrown in the looney bin," Megavolt stated, slowly backing away from Quackerjack, only to be pulled towards him.

"NEVER..MOCK...MY TOYS," Quackerjack grinned insanely, chuckling evilly. Megavolt shivered in fright, nervously eyeing Quackerjack as he leered closer, his breath flowing down towards his nostrils. "Are we clear, Megsy," Quackerjack whispered dangerously. Megavolt slowly swallowed, nodding his head in agreement. Quackerjack slowly uncoiled his hand from around Megavolt's wrist, pressing his beak upon it in a sweet apologetic kiss. Megavolt quickly dashed his hand back, blushing slightly. Quackerjack smiled and revved up the bike, taking off again, with Megavolt wrapping his arms around QJ's waist, holding on him tightly.

Darkwing made a swift left turn, down another alley way, revving his back towards the main road. "The dashing diligent desperado desperately makes his way toward the decaying alleys to demolish the disasterly duo of justice," DW beamed, with Launchpad looking forward for any signs of Megavolt and Quackerjack. Soon, he saw a blur of a colorful motorcycle zipping through the streets, speeding through the sidewalk, in which people jumped out of the way. "There they are. They're passing towards Crow ave," Launchpad shouted, pointing to the direction that QJ and Megavolt sped by. DW sped up faster towards them, making a sharp left turn, almost hitting a Semi-truck that was traveling in the opposite direction, but swerved to the side, avoiding to hit the large vehicle.

"Whoo..that was close. Now to catch our two escape artist," DW breathed out, catching up towards Quackerjack and Megavolt.

The duo sped along through the traffic lights, a large warehouse being seen a few blocks ahead. Megavolt suddenly turned around, seeing that Darkwing had already caught up to them, his gas gun pointed directly towards Megavolt. "The party is over, Sparky! Pull over," Darkwing shouted. Megavolt clenched his fist in rage, sparks emitting all over his body, causing him to glow in a bluish hue.

"DON'T...CALL..ME..SPARKY!!!," he yelled out, stretching out his hands, power flowing into his hands. He then started to send electric bolts towards Darkwing Duck, causing him to swerve side to side, dodging the lightening bolts. Quackerjack quickly looked behind him, seeing Megavolt sending multiple bolts towards Darkwing.

"Gee Megsy. I thought you didn't want to drain your power," Quackerjack chortled.

"Shut up and help me, Quacky," Megavolt shouted.

"Temper, temper," Quackerjack playfully scolded. He reached into his pocket pants and pulled out a couple of marble balls. He twirled his bike around, with Megavolt clinging onto to him tightly. Quackerjack sped forward towards Darkwing Duck, grinning madly. Darkwing instantly swerved two the left side, as Quackerjack sped right past him, throwing his marble balls towards along the cemented floor towards Darkwing's direction, the marble's creating small explosions upon impact, one marble hitting the right side of the ratcatcher. Darkwing held his handles tightly, skidding towards a parked car, hitting it hard, causing Launchpad to fly towards a store, crashing through the window, laying down unconscious. Darkwing rubbed his head, glancing towards Launchpad's motionless form.

"_Kill..that clown...,"_a darkened voice echoed inside his head.

"What," Darkwing gasped, not knowing where that voice was coming from.

"_GET RID OF THAT CLOWN, WHELP,_" the voice rang again.

"I've must of hit my head too hard. I'm hearing things," DW said, shaking himself off. He revved up his bike and sped towards Quackerjack, ramming his bike at his side. Quackerjack steadied his bike, gripping the handles tightly, as Megavolt bumped into his bike hard, due to the impact. Darkwing rammed his bike again at Quackerjack's side, with stronger force. Quackerjack skidded towards a light pole, hitting it at the side. He rubbed his head slightly, quickly turning around, seeing that Megavolt was knocked unconscious due to the impact.

"No, Megsy," he gasped, gently cradling him. He sharply turned his attention to Darkwing, who got out of his bike and proceeded to walk towards him, narrowing his eyes upon him. He closed his eyes and took off his Jester hat, his auburn pony tail flowing down his back. Darkwing paused for a moment, looking upon QJ curiously, wondering what the sadistic clown was up too. He cautiously approached him, seeing oceanic orb peering into his blacked pools.

"The game's over Quackerjack," Darkwing sternly said, pointing his gas gun towards him.

"Quackerjack? I'm afraid you've got the wrong mallard," he stated, quickly opening up his compartment and pulling out a long katana blade, "He's currently overwhelmed and has asked me, to take over."

"And you are?" Darkwing cautiously said, preparing for anything.

"Andre..," he breathed, slitting his eyes towards the masked mallard, "and you've just hurt..my best friend."

"Oh boy," Darkwing breathed as he saw the white collar come off from Andre's neck, falling into the floor, positioning himself into a battle stance.

"I'll crush...anyone..who hurts him," Andre breathed, his oceanic eyes glittering in fire.

**Well..that's the end of chapter one. I wanted to explain the character of Andre a bit...Quackerjack's personality. He's actually equally as deadly as QJ himself..except without all the child's play that QJ puts into it. As you've probably noticed, DW started to here some voices inside his head. Hehe...Anyways, Please Review and I'll write the next chappie as soon as I can. :)**


	3. Fowl Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck or any other characters. Sadly :( Andre "Jackson" Quasamodo belongs to me, (Quackerjack's split personality...he's alias before we went insane.)**

**A/N: This ficcie is inspired by some daydreams that's been floating in my head and that it refuses to get out. :P And also by the Vid Darkwarrior Duck and Linkin Park. Yep..Darkwarrior Duck will appear in this ficcie...later..and not how'd you'd expect him too. XD So..obviously..this ficcie..will be a bit..AUish. **

**Pairing: QJ(Andre)/MV(only cuz Quackerjack is possessive over Megavolt)**

**Ratings: T (Action, Violence, and Humor..well..I'll try)**

**Dark Shadows**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri **

**Chapter two: Fowl Plans**

_-Flashback-_

"_I'll crush...anyone..who hurts him," Andre breathed, his oceanic eyes glittering in fire. _

**-**_end flashback-_

"Boy do I hate dramatics," Darkwing Duck mumbled, stepping back a bit as Andre veered forward, thrusting his katana blade out to the side, the metal of the blade shining as the sun started to descend into the horizon.

"Come...nothing you can dish out..I can't handle," Andre slowly spat towards DW, his eyes beaming with determination.

"Listen... "Andre"," Darkwing sighed, putting away his gas gun, "I don't want to fight..._you_. But your 'other' half, and his battery charged pal over their just robbed a toy store and they have a place back in the pen."

"You've squashed that thought...WHEN YOU INJURED MY BEST FRIEND," Andre yelled out in anger, rushing towards Darkwing. DW instantly dodged to the right, just as he saw Andre slash the street light pole, as it fell into the sidewalk, glass shattering all around the light fixtures, with electric sparks emitting from it.

"Woah...He means business," DW gasped out loud, as Andre leaped into the air and sent a high kick directly towards DW's chest, hitting it on the spot. Darkwing flew back a few yards, doing a back flip and skidding his feet into the pavement, gazing upon Andre as he ran towards DW, leaping into the air once again and thrusting his katana towards Darkwing Duck. Darkwing dodged the attack and countered by kicking Andre square on the chest, sending him flying back, crashing into a small parked car. Darkwing slowly treaded towards Andre, looking upon him with widen eyes as Andre quickly recovered and fly towards him, twirling his katana around and slashing him against his wrists, arms and stomach. Darkwing tried to dodge all the attack, with a few slash marks appearing amongst his clothes and cape, blood trickling down within the open wounds. Andre stepped back, panting with sweat dripping down his whole body and face. Darkwing panted as well, narrowing his eyes upon Andre.

"I told you...I ..don't...want to fight you..," Darkwing breathed out, looking upon Andre as he gripped the katana blade tightly, blood trickling down from the blade.

"Save it! You've hurt Megs AND I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE..TO HARM HIM," Andre yelled out, thrusting his blade towards Darkwing in rage. Darkwing dodged the blade, but failed to see Andre's foot colliding with face, knocking him back down, slamming flat into the concrete floor, passing out. Andre stood up, looking upon Darkwing, swishing the blood away from his katana. He turned around, walking slowly towards Megavolt, his katana swaying by his side.

Soon, crimson eyes peered open from Darkwing's form, a sharp snarl echoing out from his lips. Slowly he rose up, orbs peering dangerously upon Andre's form. Andre quickly halted, clenching the katana tightly, speedily turning around. Darkwing slowly walked towards him, a malice grin plastered upon his face. "_**Consider...yourself...walking on death row, whelp," **_He whispered hoarsely. Andre peered back, reading himself for anything. Darkwing rushed toward him, leaping up high, thrusting his foot directly at Andre's chest. Andre stumbled a bit, thrusting his Katana at Darkwing, slashing his side a bit. Darkwing growled lowly, thrusting his fist towards Andre, sending him flying a bit. Andre flipped backwards, skidding on the ground. Darkwing speedily rammed Andre with his elbow into his stomach. Andre backed off, coughing up a bit of blood, clutching his stomach tenderly, glaring dangerously upon Darkwing. "_**Your end...is near, whelp," **_he chortled wickedly, smirking upon Andre. Andre slowly rose up, clutching the katana on both of his hands. "NOT...as long..as I'm breathing," Andre spat, his katana glistening into the light, as the sky above him started to darken.

Andre dashed towards Darkwing, gripping his katana tightly. Darkwing dashed towards him, two arms outstretched to counter his attack. He skidded his body underneath Darkwing, slashing his right side, with Darkwing yelling out in pain. Darkwing swiftly turned around, leaping into the air, thrusting his foot directly into Andre's back, causing him to fall flat on the floor, dropping his Katana along the process. Darkwing grasped the Katana into his hands, while Andre flipped back up from the floor. Darkwing spun around, sending a back kick towards Andre. Andre quickly turned around, but the kick hit him directly, sending him crashing into a parked car. Immediately, Darkwing thrusted out the katana blade directly into Andre's shoulder, piercing him through, crimson fluid pooling down into the floor, with loud yells of pain coming forth. Bright blue eyes opened slowly, the electric rodent slowly stirring from his slumber, sitting up in the concrete as the skies above him blacken further.

"Wha...What..happened," Megavolt squeaked a bit, standing up slowly, "Where's..Quacky?" He walked around the streets a bit, gazing on the floor, seeing the shattered glass all over the floor. He then noticed a small river of crimson liquid trinkling down towards the sewers. His eyes followed the trail leading up toward Andre, in which his was seething towards Darkwing in anger. Darkwing quickly pulled out the katana, blood dripping from the blade as Andre carefully held his injured shoulder tenderly, glaring daggers upon Darkwing.

"_**Many...who underestimated me...ended up dead beneath my feet..and you, whelp, are no different," **_Darkwing cooly said, twisting up the blade, poking it nearby Andre's chest, "_**Can you smell the scent of death..nearby your soul?"**_

Andre narrowed his eyes, his breath in ragged form, sweat trickling down from his hair and forehead. "Bring whatever you've got," He boldly said, "I'm not afraid..to die." A malice grin spread across Darkwing's beak, chuckling darkly. "_**As you wish, whelp," **_He hoarsely said, pulling back his arm a bit, reading to thrusting the blade into Andre. Andre looked on, posturing himself up, awaiting for the attack. Megavolt eyes widen, seeing the blood pool from Andre's shoulder, watching as Darkwing started to thrust towards Andre's chest.

"No...Andre," he whispered. Quickly, he ran towards Andre, forcefully pushing him down on the ground, with him colliding into the concrete floor along, just as the katana pierced through the park car. Andre sat up, holding his shoulder, looking upon Megavolt. "What the hell are you doing, Megavolt," he scolded, "you've could've been killed."

"He's was going to kill you..and...I can't let that happen," Megavolt said, blushing slightly. Andre smiled, slowly getting up and helping Megavolt in the process. Darkwing pulled out the katana blade, crimson orbs piercing into Megavolt. "_**You pathetic battery charged twerp," **_he angrily hissed, stepping towards him, keeping a tight grip on the blade, "_**I was going to give that whelp..a slow..and painful death, however...since you interfered with my doing...YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" **_

Andre stepped forward a bit, but was halted by Megavolt, who pierced his oceanic orbs angrily upon Darkwing. "I may not but strong..or..ummmm...as athletic..as the rest of the guys...but...at least..I can defend...the one I love," Megavolt hissed out, electric sparks emitting from his helmet. Darkwing grunted, running towards Megavolt and thrusting his blade towards his chest. Megavolt quickly caught the blade with his two hands, before it could pierce his flesh, his hands bleeding from the sharpness of the blade. Andre looked upon Megavolt, lovingly smiling towards him as Megavolt stood his ground. "Your toast, dipwing," Megavolt shouted electricity flowed from his hands right into the katana blade, shocking Darkwing, sending him flying through the air, landing next to Launchpad on the floor, passed out. Megavolt dropped the blade on the floor, drooping down on the floor, feeling all the electricity completely drained out of his body.

"I...I..can't...believe...that...worked...," Megavolt panted, feeling fatigue washing over him, turning around slightly, facing Andre, "I guess...you ...teaching...me...that...trick..payed...off." Megavolt started to fall on the floor, only to be caught by Andre's arm, as he passed out. Andre gently lifted him up, carrying him on his uninjured shoulder, glancing towards Darkwing Duck, who was laying still on the floor. "Until...we meet again...Darkwing," he whispered, walking over to his bike, picking up the jester hat and collar from the floor, placing them into his compartment, closing it shut. He got on the bike, gently placing Megavolt in front of him, holding him a bit with his injured arm. He revved up the bike and sped away from the streets and towards his hideout.

Meanwhile, up in a rich condo estate in the downtown burg of St. Carnard, Steelbeak was combing his feathers, plucking away any stubborn stubs that laid beneath his steel beak. Soon, a video turned on, in which three beings, dressed in black, shrouded by darkness appeared in the screen.

"AGENT STEELBEAK," the feminine voice boomed out, in which Steelbeak quickly turned around. "Oh hey 'igh command," he smoothly replied, flicking away the tweezers, "What's up, babe?"

"DON'T...CALL..ME..BABE," the female mallard venomously hissed towards Steelbeak.

"Ah...okay, okay," Steelbeak said nervously, coughing a bit, "so..what's tha assignment?"

A tall vulture shrouded in black pressed a button, in which a small screen appeared, showing a military train traveling on the ground, with many armed soldiers stationed at various points. "The military is currently shipping some brand new weapons...weapons..that not even the public knows about," the male vulture firmly said, "it's been shrouded in secret for many month. However, the word about these weapons where slowly trinkling into the streets, and we've...genuinely been able to track down the military train by our resources."

"Heh...a couple of agents out..and badda bing, tha location," Steelbeak chuckled, looking at his nails.

"The train is set to run through St. Carnard in five days," a male mallard, shrouded in darkness stated, "you mission...Agent Steelbeak, is to get the weapons from that train. FOWL has plans for the weapons..though...the nature of them..is still unknown."

"Youse got it, ehehahaha," Steelbeak chortled, "I'll deliver tha goods personally."

"Since no one as far as our understanding has an knowledge of the weapons delivery that is to take place five days from now, you must keep a low profile. I don't want you squandering around St. Carnard, Steelbeak, "the Female mallard harshly hissed, "WE..MUST GET THOSE WEAPONS!"

"Assemble your eggman as quietly as you can, Steelbeak," the vulture hissed out, " we will inform you of the exactly location later during the week."

"Will do 'igh command," Steelbeak said.

"And one more thing," High command stated in union, "ELIMINATE ANY INTERFERENCE."

Soon, the television screen when black, with Steelbeak shaking his head. "They wanna me ta lay low, whiles ta get tha eggman ready?!? I tell youse. 'Igh command is gettin' a little outta hand," Steelbeak said to himself, "But..if those weapons..are as good as 'igh command says..they are, then that'll give us some major firepower against shush...or..dipwing. Well..I betta do as they say..otherwise is a trip ta da trash compactor."

Steelbeak walked off towards the kitchen area to make himself some rigatoni.

Back on the streets, Gosalyn was running throughout the alleyways, with Honker close by her side. "Arrrgh...where is dad?," she spat out, looking through some trash cans. Honker was close by her, looking around his surroundings.

"Um...don't you think that we should be back home...like your dad said to?" Honker meekly quirped, pushing up his glasses from his beak. Gosayln turned looked around another corner, running through the sidewalk. "My dad's out there somewhere..fighting crime..and he might need our help..besides...anything is better than studying for biology."

Gosalyn and Honker continued to run down the streets, looking for any sign of Darkwing. Soon, Honker turned around a corner, seeing glass shattered on the floor, with a bit of stream of blood washing away down the sewer drains. He crept up closer, slowly in small steps, his heart racing. Suddenly, moans were faintly being heard close by where Honker stood. He stopped and turned to the left, seeing Launchpad slowly rising up, rubbing his head.

"Launchpad," Honker gleefully shouted, running towards him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Honker, "Launchpad happily greeted, returning the hug, "What are you doing out here, fella?"

"I'm with Gosalyn," Honker said, turning around, "Hey Gosalyn. I found Launchpad."

Gosalyn swiftly ran from the other side of the street and towards Launchpad. "Hey Launchpad," she gleefully said, hugging Launchpad, "Where's dad?"

"I honestly don't know, Gos," Launchpad replied, looking around, "Last time I saw him, we where chasing Quackerjack and Megavolt, but your dad slammed onto the pole..and I was flown out of the ratcatcher...I don't remember anything else after that."

"Well..he's gotta be here somewhere," Gosalyn quirped, letting go of Launchpad, seeing the ratcatcher, "The bike's there..so he can't totally be far away. Let's look for him."

"Right Gos," Launchpad agreed, walking around and looking for Darkwing. Honker looked through one side of the streets, while Launchpad looked through the other side. Gosalyn carefully looked through the shattered glass upon the roadways. She soon saw a purple suade hat gently caressed into the pavement, caught in between a crack in the road. Gosalyn rushed towards the hat, grabbing it, looking around for any signs of her father. Soon, her eyes gazed upon a skidded tracks of tires upon the road. Her eyes followed the tracks of the tires, up towards another pole..that was flatten into the sidewalk, with sparks emitting from the pole. Her eyes widen upon discovering, next to the flatten pole, Darkwing Duck laid there flat on his stomach, and unconscious. "Launchpad, Honker, over here," she shouted, running towards Darkwing. She carefully turned him over and hoisted him up halfway. "Oh dad..what happened to you," she sadly said. Launchpad and Honker ran towards Gosalyn, with Launchpad helping Gosalyn, carefully holding Darkwing. "He has several lacerations in his torso, and upper appendage areas," Honker stated, looking through all the gashes and cuts that were bleeding, "and he has a big bump in his head."

"We gotta get DW home," Launchpad stated, as a boom started to crack out at the sky, "before it rains."

"Yeah, let's go," Gosalyn said, rushing towards the ratcatcher. Both Gosalyn and honker sat in the side car, with Darkwing in between them, while Launchpad revved up the bike and sped off towards Audubon bay bridge.

In the eastern side of town, towards the bad side of St. Carnard, Andre sped through the streets, approaching his hideout, which was an abandoned toy factory. He skidded his bike towards an alley way, traveling down midway, where two trash can's stood. He reached into his pocket pants and pulled out a small remote control, pressing the red button. Soon, the brick walls opened up, sliding underneath a concrete panel, in which Andre sped up inside the large compartment, pressing the red button again, and closing the entryway. He stopped the bike, turning it off and got off of it, carefully carrying Megavolt upon his uninjured shoulder. He flipped the light switch on, which illuminated the room, revealing to be a huge garage, littered with shelves of toys, some..that were occasionally on the ground.

"I'm going to have a word with Quackerjack," Andre whispered, walking towards a large door, carrying on his shoulder, while holding a jester hat, collar, and Mr. Banana Brain in his other hand. He opened the door, flipping on another light switch that revealed to be the a massive living room, filled with a couch, sofa, a big screen plasma TV..with toys littered around the area. Andre walked in the room, towards the stairs, going up towards his bedroom. He turned around slightly, looking across the hallway, gazing upon a multicolored door with the letter's "Quackerjack's room," etched on them. He focused his attention back towards the door, opening it all the way, entering in, flipping on the light switch. He walked towards his queen size bed and gently laid Megavolt down, placing his head gently upon the pillows.

He walked towards the his closet area, pulling out a small generator that had a cord attached to it. He then leaned towards Megavolt, removing his helmet and his battery from his back, tossing the items on the floor. Andre lifted up the cord and stretched it out. With his uninjured shoulder, he lifted up Megavolt's sleeve, attacking some tiny suction cups upon his arm, making sure that the wires were straighten properly. Andre turned on the generator, turning the knob setting at a low frequency, the pulse of electricity slowly entering through Megavolt's skin, recharging him. Andre lifted up the covers from the bed and gently covered him, brushing away a couple of furs from his face. He placed the jester hat, collar, and Mr. Banana Brain on the bed, walking towards the bathroom. He turned around slightly, gazing upon the jester hat. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be right back out," he whispered, focusing his attention towards Megs," and I'll clean your outfit and sow it back to perfection." Andre walked into the bathroom, turning on the water knobs, making sure the temperature was just..to his liking. He slowly slipped out of the jester attire, hissing slowly as he felt pain throbbing from his shoulder, slowly removing the clothing completely, revealing his well firmed body. He gently picked up the outfit, and placed it in a laundry basket. He sat down on the toilet seat, removing both red jester shoes from his feet, tossing them into the basket as well. Andre stepped inside, closing the shower door, letting the water drip down his body, hissing slightly as the warmed water washed the dried blood away from the wound, cleansing it, taking off the rubber band wrapped around his hair, letting the strains flow all over his face.

"Sigh..what a battle," Andre whispered, letting the warm water damp his hair, caressing his wound gently, "however...that mallard..definitely..wasn't Darkwing." Andre pressed his back upon the wall, steam billowing softly into the bathroom. "But...the question is..will Darkwing be able..to control..what's happening to him...or...does he even recognize..the battle..that's brewing..within himself?" Andre continued to stand underneath the warm water, soaking his feathers evenly, blissfully.

Down the suburbs, in Avian way, Launchpad placed a damp cloth over Drake's head, while Gosalyn brought a tray of food, with a grilled cheese sandwich, potato chips and a coke. She placed the tray on the side of the bed table, looking upon her father sorrowful and with concern. "Oh dad," she whispered, gently caressing her hand. Launchpad placed a soft hand upon her shoulders, smiling at her. "Don't worry, Gos. DW will be fine. He just needs some rest," Launchpad said, "And he'll be back to himself in no time." Gosalyn nodded, smiling slightly, looking upon Drake, as Honker gently dressed all of Drake's wounds.

Deep within the bowels of Drake's mind, mist filled the area, with Drake walking along the mist, some bandages and bruises visible.

"Boy..that was some night out," Drake whispered, "Quackerjack and Megavolt..sigh...those Bonnie and Clyde. But..why would Quackerjack call himself "Andre"?!?"

"_**Does that matter," a voice whispered out harshly, " he was a fool..to challenge us. ALL OF THEM WERE!"**_

Drake turned around sharply, peering his eyes towards the mist, seeing a figure dressed in a black cape and hat, with spikes on his shoulders, and black gloves upon his hands, crimson's orbs shining brightly through his mask.

"W...Who...are...you," Drake whispered slowly. The dark figured chuckled hoarsely, slowly stepping into the light. _**"Surely...you would be able..to know," he hissed towards Drake," like it or not...I"M YOU!" **_

"You...you can't be," Drake gasped out, his eyes widening. The Dark figure narrowed his orbs towards Drake, gritting his teeth towards him. "_**But..I am...otherwise..I wouldn't be bounded..by this wretched chains," the Dark figure spat out, showing Drake the chains that was attached to each hand, with another chain attached to a steel ball around his ankle, " a feeble..attempt..to keep me locked up." **_

"But...I had nothing to do with that," Drake said. The dark figure hissed, his fists trembling in rage. _**"YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING...you mind...OUR...minds...subconsciously placed these locks onto me..only cuz I was about to end that pathetic whelp's useless life. I was doing you...A FAVOR." **_

"I don't like Quackerjack either...but...I REFUSE...to kill another person..just..for the sake..of killing them," Drake yelled out to the Dark figure, "I'd rather do justice..the RIGHT way..instead of putting the law..into my own hands."

"_**You do that already," the Dark Figure answered back, "and what thanks do you get? The city sees you as nothing..but..a costume nuisance. One..that has to be put up with. Well...under my own firm hand...I'll make sure that St. Carnard come under my own jurisdiction...and clean out their own filth...that they've put up with for far too long. As for the pathetic vermin spewing in my city..I will decide..who lives...and dies." **_

Drake walked up towards the Dark Figure, peering into his crimson orbs, standing up straight. "You may be a part of me, but I'm going to make sure..that you don't harm anyone in St. Carnard. LET ALONE, take the law..into your own terms," Drake firmly said," and I'll make sure..that these chains..stay in place." Drake turned around from the Dark Figure, heading off into the mist. The Dark Figure narrowed his eyes, chuckling evilly to himself. _**"You'll see...pathetic weakling..soon...all St. Carnard will see," He said, "I will be free..from my bounds..and St. Carnard will fall under my feet. NO ONE...will..get away..from my wrath. Everyone...will bow to the whims...of ...DARKWARRIOR." **_

**Well..that's the end of the chapter...next chappie..Negaduck will appear..yesh...and a bit.of bout with Andre and him. Hehe..Anyways..please review..and I'll update as soon as I can. :D**


	4. Bout with Negaduck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck or any other characters. Sadly :( Andre "Jackson" Quasamodo belongs to me, (Quackerjack's split personality...he's alias before we went insane.)**

**A/N: This ficcie is inspired by some daydreams that's been floating in my head and that it refuses to get out. :P And also by the Vid Darkwarrior Duck and Linkin Park. Yep..Darkwarrior Duck will appear in this ficcie...later..and not how'd you'd expect him too. XD So..obviously..this ficcie..will be a bit..AUish. **

**Pairing: QJ(Andre)/MV(only cuz Quackerjack is possessive over Megavolt)**

**Ratings: T (Action, Violence, and Humor..well..I'll try)**

Dark Shadows

By

Marih Dimitri

**Chapter Three: Bout with Negaduck**

As the sun set slowly, across the tracks, in the bad part of St. Carnard, inside an old abandoned warehouse, Negaduck was sitting in a chair, rolling a stone wheel while sharpening his machete, watching the news.

"And earlier today, there was a bout between the masked mallard, Darkwing Duck and the terrible twosome, Megavolt and Quackerjack," the new caster stated, "which ended abruptly by the corner of crow and market st. The two members of the Fearsome Five where seen robbing a toy store in which Darkwing took chase with them. Many witnesses have claimed to see a huge brawl erupt between Quackerjack and Megavolt. A blade katana, smeared in blood was found on the scene. We'll bring you more updates on later news casts."

Negaduck threw a hammer at the TV screen, shattering it. "That double do-gooder of mine.....," he seethed, "and it's about time those KNOBS did something right. Though I wouldn't mind, mashing him and bashing hin into little specks of dust. Mwahahahah....That would be most.....enjoyable." Negaduck got up from his seat, sheathing the machete into his wall, going over a small table. "Hmm.....that katana blade though....it belongs..to .....Andre," he grimaced, growling lowly, " I WANT TO SEND HIM A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL!"

Negaduck looked upon a piece of paper, grinning evilly. "However..I'll be able to mash dipwing into OBLIVION....with the new "toys" the government is developing, "Negaduck cackled., turning his head slightly. "WATER BREATH..GET IN HERE..NOW!!!"

A large blob of water streamed into the room, shifting into shape, a form of a dog. "Tired of that every day tasteless bleach, wanting to quench your thirst...and drown everyone else into a seeming-less pulp, then call the Liquidator. Guaranteed to wash away unwanted superheroes."

"Shut you're advertising, Dripface," Negaduck sneered, "Get the rest of the Knobs over here, PRONTO! I have a matter to discuss."

"Will do boss, in 30 minutes or less," the Liquidator exclaimed, going down a drain pipe. Negaduck seethed, glancing at the paper once more. "Soon..with the new "toys" coming, this whole city..WILL BE MY PLAYGROUND," Negaduck cackled, letting the paper float back down to the table.

Back at the warehouse, oceanic orbs slowly stirred open, blinking and focusing upon the ceiling. The young electric rodent sat up, rubbing his head gently, looking around his surrounds, feeling the pulse of electricity flow through his arms.

"W....What..happened?" he squeaked. The bathroom door swung open, steaming billowing out from the shower, with Andre walking out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his muscles glistening from the water. A blush crept across his face, watching Andre walk by, seeing the slight opening gash upon this left shoulder. Andre opened up a drawer, taking out a small hand bag, tossing it on the bed. Megavolt flipped off the covers, sitting at the edge of the bed with Andre sitting next to him, taking the bag and placing it upon his lap. Megavolt gently took the bag and unzipped it, with all sorts of bandages, ointments, and syringes inside the bag. He gently took off the cords from the generator, shutting it off a bit, walking towards the bathroom sink, taking off his gloves, washing his hands throughly, with a bit of electric sparks flying around every now and then.

Megavolt went back to the bed, sitting next to Andre, taking out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Megavolt took a small cotton ball with tweezer on them, dabbing a bit of the liquid into the cotton ball, letting it soak. He gently pressed his hand upon Andre's shoulder, moving a bit of feathers out of the gash. "This is going to sting," he whispered, with Andre nodding towards him. Megavolt dabbed the gash, cleaning up the dried blood, with Andre gripping the sheets, feeling the stinging effects of the alcohol. Megavolt threw the cotton ball in the trash bin, taking out an antibacterial ointment. He dabbed a bit of the ointment into a clean q-tip, placing the tube inside the bag. Megavolt slowly inched his way towards the gash, and was about to dab the ointment on it, when Andre instantly grabbed his hand, abruptly stopping him.

"Check..the gash to see..if any piece of the katana is wedged inside, "he whispered to Megavolt. Megavolt nodded, stunned at Andre's swift action. Andre gently let go of Megavolt's wrist, trailing his finger along his arm. Megavolt blushed a bit, putting the medicated q-tip down on a clean cloth. He then grabbed a small flashlight, turning it on and spreading the gash open gently, while looking inside the wound for any signs of metal wedged into the cut. "I don't see...anything," Megavolt whispered, opening up the gash a little wider, blood trinkling down out of the opening. "I don't see anything, Andre," he said, turning off the flashlight. Andre nodded, gently stroking Megavolt's cheek, smiling upon him lovingly.

Megavolt blushed, getting a clean cotton ball, soaking it with rubbing alcohol, and re-cleaning the gash wound. He grabbed the q-tip and dabbed the ointment all over the gash wound, with Andre hissing lowly. Megs grabbed a square bandaged and placed it over the wound. He got some medical tape and fasten the bandaged securely and tightly on his shoulder, giving a gentle kiss to it. Andre smiled, purring a bit. Megavolt pulled away, clearing up all the mess, throwing it..in the trash bin. Megavolt slowly walked back to the bed, sitting next to Andre. Andre wrapped his arm around Megavolt, gently tilting his head upwards, gazing upon him. Megavolt gulped nervously for a bit, a smile spreading across his lips. Soon, the gap between the two crept closer and closer towards each other, with the two pressing their lips together in a sweet blissful kiss.

Deep in the far side of St. Carnard, two blocks away from the University, there was a large green house filled with all sorts of plants and flowers. A tall individual dressed in a large white lab coat, with purple leaves on top of his head was working on a table, having a few beakers on. He grabbed a tube filled with blue fluid, swirling it around. "Hehehe...with this new formula..I'll be able to increase the strength of plants," Bushroot jeered, pouring the contents into another beaker," and we'll be able to endure the harshest of weathers. Though...some of us..already do." He watched as the fluids started to boil a little, mixing and churning. Soon, a small puddle of water gurgled forth from the ground, slowly drifting towards Bushroot, rising up and taking form.

" The Liquidator sends you a wet greeting." Bushroot yelped, jumping up high on the air, grabbing onto a pole, glaring at Licky.

"Oh...geez...how many times have I told you not to do that," Bushroot sternly said, shaking a bit. Liquidator chortled a bit, looking up towards Bushroot. "Sorry..couldn't help myself. Anyways..I'm here cuz the boss..sent me to get you. I told him..that I'll be back in 30 minutes or less." Bushroot leaped down from the pole, dusting himself off. "Sigh..I hate..leaving my work unfinished...but...it's better..than being turned to mulch...by Negaduck, "Bushroot stammered, turning off his beaker, "SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!"

A large Venus fly trap plant ran into the room, scattering at Bushroot's feet, panting. "Spike..watch the nursery for me. Daddy has to go and meet with Negaduck...again," Bushroot slowly said, patting Spike in the head affectionately. Spike nodded, standing in the center of the room, going back in forth on patrol. Bushroot chortled a little bit, hanging up his lab coat on a rack and exiting out the door with the Liquidator. "Good thing Ivy wasn't here, "Bushroot nervously stated, "you know..how much she loathes Negaduck....and you." Liquidator nodded, leading Bushroot towards downtown St. Carnard.

Back inside the Mallard's resident, soft snore's were being echoed out of Drake's bedroom, in which Drake was slumbering peacefully in his warm bed. Gosalyn sat next to his side, dipping a clean cloth on a cistern of warm water, placing it upon Drake's forehead. "Oh dad," Gosalyn whispered, "please be okay." She gently nuzzled Drake's neck softly, gently kissing the tip of his head, smiling slightly. Drake mumbled a bit, shifting his body underneath the soft sheets. Launchpad walked in, bring in some more sheets of blankets for Drake.

"These outta keep DW warm," Launchpad cheerfully said. He placed the blankets on the chair, next to Drake's small table. He gazed upon Gosalyn, a somber look etched on her face, as she gently caressed Drake's hand, kissing his knuckles gently. Launchpad went over to her side, gently placing his hand upon her shoulder, in which she turned around, looking up towards him. "Don't worry, Gos. DW will be alright. Before ya know it, he'll be back on his feet getting the thugs off the street soon," he beamed, smiling at Gosalyn. Gosalyn smiled slightly, looking back at her dad, as he snored softly underneath the sheets. "Oh, why wasn't Dad more careful," she huffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "He was doing the best he can, Gos. He was trying to keep the city safe from Quackerjack and Megavolt," Launchpad softly whispered, hugging her. Gosalyn hugged back, grunting a bit. "Well....I wish he'd be more careful."

"Listen, Gos. Why don't you go downstairs and watch some TV. DW made some cookies earlier for ya," Launchpad beamed.

"Chocolate chip with nuts?!"

"Yep!"

"Keen Gear, I' m gonna eat them all," she said, racing downstairs towards the kitchen. Launchpad chuckled, placing a warm blanket on Drake. "Come on, DW. Pull through, for Gos," he whispered. Gosalyn headed towards the kitchen, passing by Honker as he was watching the News. "Hey Honk, you want some chocolate chip cookies?."

"Um....no thanks," he said, pushing up his glasses," I'm watching some breaking news."

"Really," Gosalyn quirked, sitting down next the Honker, watching the news with him.

"In Breaking News this afternoon, The Natural History Museum of St. Carnard has unveiled a couple of rare poisonous plant plasma species that will be ready to view in the next few days," Tom Lockjaw, the anchorman reported inside the museum's large nursery grounds. "As you can see from behind me, these bottles containing the vile liquid have been kept under a controlled temperature environment as well as being sealed tightly inside the containers. Biologist suggest that the aroma from the plant plasma can be toxic to anyone who inhales it, that is..if you're a plant yourself..hahahaha!"

"Oh brother," Gosalyn spat, rolling her eyes, guestering towards the Television, "Some lame bottles are going to be showing at the museum. Big Deal!"

"Well..um, those are some of the rarest plant plasma's in the world," Honker meekly said, "could help provide some helpful medicines for the future."

"Ewwww...sounds like Biology class," Gosalyn cringed, walking towards the kitchen, "Come on, Honk. Let's ravage those cookies." Honker turned off the tube and walked towards the kitchen, following Gosalyn.

Deep in the forested area in the outskirts of St. Carnard, nestled in a thick forest stood a greenhouse with various of exotics plants. In the center of the greenhouse was a mast waterfall area, with an array of roses decorated along the center pool of the water fall, with a river of water flowing through the area. A young woman, dressed in a lab coat was gently sifting through some dirt in the ground, placing various seeds into the soil. The Radio hummed a bit, tuned to the News Station.

"KATV bringing you the latest in all news and weather ever hour within the hour," the radio hummed, "In today's Local news, a series of Rare poisonous plant plasma's has officially arrived in St. Carnard Museum. They will be officially be unveiled to the public tomorrow, but due to the Biologist concerns over fumes produced from the liquid, they will be remained sealed in container bottles throughout the next few weeks while the plasma's are in view."

"Hmmm....plant plasma's," the young mallard cooed, covering the seed into the soil, "the rarest in the world. How convenient." She rose up and walked toward her lab desk, taking off her lab coat, revealing her curvicious body dressed in a green leaved bathing suit, with green gloves on and boots to match. "The plasma will do wonders for my research and it would please my lord to have them in my possession as well." The young mallard picked up a small green sack bag, unzipping it. She then turned around and gazed at the window, seeing a small view of St. Carnard. "Be alert, St. Carnard! Ivy's coming," she smirked evilly.

In the bad side of St. Carnard, Bushroot and Liquidator was approaching the abandoned toy factory, Quackerjack's hideout. "I wonder what the fuss is all about," Bushroot meekly said, "There's nothing here but a brick wall and two trash cans." He was about to move forward when the Liquidator pulled him back, halting his tracks. "Ah, ah ah, "He said, waving his finger at Bushroot, "Ten out of twelve viewers suggest that this area is booby trapped." "Can't you quite the commercials for once," Bushroot retorted, placing his leafy hands upon his hips, "I don't see any traps anywhere." "Oh no?," Liquidator smugly said, "Witness the new and improved Liquidator produce his latest product to date: Mist." The Liquidator stepped forward a bit, blowing out soft crystallized water that flowed gently at the bottom of the ground, in which rose against the brick wall, revealing laser red beams surrounding the area along the ground and wall. "Lo and behold, laser red beams. Guarantee to fry your arm off in an instant," the Liquidator announced.

"What the," Bushroot stammered, "How did that insane clown put all these laser beams on here?"

"Survey say that…Andre is responsible for the beams."

"Thanks for the info, Likky," Bushroot sarcastically stated. He looked up high upon the brick wall, viewing the laser beams. Reggie noticed a glass window high above the laser beams. "Hey Likky," he guestered, pointing to the window, "Look up." The Liquidator stopped blowing his mist, gazing upwards towards the direction that Bushroot was pointing too, grinning slightly at the unprotected window.

"Tired of that dull streaks, bugging your view of the great outdoors. Can't seem to wash way those stains," the Liquidator advertised, "Then try the Liquidator's power window wash, leaving your windows shined, cleaned and polished. Not to mention…conveniently unlocking window frame hinges." The Liquidator then entered through a roof drainage pipe, quickly accelerating to the top, his watery form entering underneath the slight opening of the window and into the hideout, opening up the window outwardly. "Come on in and don't miss your window of opportunity," the Liquidator chortled. "I prefer his advertising slogans than his jokes," Bushroot muttered, seeing a patch of dirt. He placed two seeds on the ground, scooping up a bit of water that drained from the pipe, pouring the water on the ground. "Okay little ones. Grow for Daddy," Bushroot cooed, telepathically summoning up some vines from the ground, which sprouted to the top. Bushroot climbed up the vines, entering through the window inside. "Alright, we're in. Now what," Bushroot stated. "Shhh," Liquidator whispered, "Can't wake up our consumers."

The Liquidator slowly slinked to the side, pointing towards a lamp. Bushroot, puzzled by Liquidator statement walked over to the lamp and turned it on. Light illuminated the room, revealing to be Andre's bedroom. Andre was laying on the bed, with Megavolt on his chest, sleeping soundly, a thin sheet covering them both. Bushroot glanced quickly on the floor, where articles of clothing were splattered all around, Megavolt's jumpsuit with his battery laying also on the floor. "Oh…my," Bushroot meekly said, "Did they….did what I think they did?" "Polls states that question is accurate," Liquidator chimed. "Ohh…I hate to be the one to wake them. Especially after they're "moment" together," Bushroot stuttered. The Liquidator pushed back Bushroot, leaning forward. "Are you shy? Indifferent? Can't seem to muster up the strength to arouse your friends?! Never fear, cuz the Liquidator is here. Guarantee to use the patented water barrel to give your friends that renewed wet feeling," he advertised.

"Ah, this is gonna be bad," Bushroot stated, stepping to the corner of the room, shaking a bit. The Liquidator jumped on the bed, preparing to throw a water barrel at Andre. The bed shifted a bit, oceanic orbs slowly opening up, feeling the warmth of the light. Andre tilted his body up a bit, a sharp bolt of pain being felt in his left arm. He gazed upwards, his eyes widening upon seeing the Liquidator, thrusting his liquid arm forward. He quickly grabbed the thin sheets, scooping up Megavolt, leaping out of the bed carrying Megavolt in his arms, barely avoiding the barrage of water that splashed on the bed. The Liquidator pulled his water arm back, jumping off the bed, gazing upon Andre. Andre growled lowly, clutching Megavolt closely and protectively. "You asshole," he shouted angerlily at the watery dog, "You could have short-circuited Megs here." "Oops..sorry," Liquidator chortled. Andre gazed upon Megavolt, sharp jolts of pain being felt through his injured arm as he kept carrying him, smiling upon him lovingly. He sharply turned his attention towards the Liquidator, glaring daggers upon him. "What the hell are you doing in here anyways," Andre spat out, keeping the thin sheet cover over Megavolt's body, wincing every now and then from the pain. "The boss calls," the Liquidator stated, "I have to bring you two back to the hideout in 30 minutes or less."

"Negaduck. That bastard," Andre spat with pure venom. He gently laid Megavolt on the plush bed, covering him with the thin sheet, revealing himself to be in the buff. "Ah, Andre! Put some clothes on," Bushroot yelled out, turning away quickly, blushing a bit out of embarrassment. Andre walked over to the other side of the bed, quickly picking up his discarded boxers, slipping them on. "Listen, we gotta get going, otherwise, Negaduck is gonna have our heads," Bushroot gulped, rubbing his neck gently. "He can go to hell for all I care cuz I'm NOT going and neither is Megs," Andre spat out loudly. Bushroot stepped back a bit and behind the Liquidator. "Oh, get some back bone, Bushy," Likky retorted, slinking to the other side of the bed. "We've got a contract to honor and we can't delay any longer," Liquidator said, forming a small water ball. Andre immediately leaped for Megavolt, but was too late as the Liquidator hurled the water ball towards him, hitting his target. Megavolt instantly spazzed upwards, electric sparks emitting from his body. He landed hard upon the bed, his body shaking from the loss of electricity. "Megs," Andre shouted, immediately bringing Megavolt towards his body, wrapping his strong arms around his waist, keeping him warm. Megavolt shivered a bit, glaring daggers upon the Liquidator. The Liquidator beamed, grinning at himself. "Another satisfied customer," he remarked, slinking back across the other side of the room. "I-If you e-ever d-do that again…..I'LL PASTE YOU INTO CEMENT BLOCK AND SMASH YOUR CARCASS INTO BITS OF DUST," stammered Megavolt angrily, small sparks emitting from his fur. The Liquidator chortled at himself, amused of Megavolt's outburst. Bushroot timidly walked up to the pair, wringing his leafy hands nervously. "We gotta go, or the boss will kill us," he whispered. "T-The…B-Boss," stammered Megavolt, nervously looking at Bushroot, in which he nodded in reply.

Megavolt gazed up at Andre, pulling away from him. "What's wrong," Andre softly said, rubbing the back of Megavolt's neck. Megavolt closed his eyes, leaning toward's Andre's gentle touch. "I have to go, otherwise…gulp…the boss will cut my circuits," he stammered, pulling the blanket around his waist. "You know I will never allow that to happen," Andre reassured, leaning his forehead close to Megs, "No one will EVER hurt you." Megavolt smiled, standing up and walking towards the pike of clothes in the floor, pickup up his yellow jumpsuit and slipping them on. Staggering a bit to his mirror, strapping on his battery pack and plug helmet, Megavolt peered at himself, a sorrow expression upon his face. Andre approached him from behind, wearing a tight black jeans, a tight fitted white t-shirt, slowly wrapping his arms around Megs delicate waist. "I'll be right beside you," Andre whispered. Megavolt nodded, leaning back towards Andre. The Liquidator slinked towards the window, opening it up widely. "Time's is wasting, act now," he advertised, guestering outside, slinking out the window. Bushroot shook his head, climbing out the window and down towards the ground. Megavolt was about to go next, when Andre halted him. "Wait here a minute. I have to get some stuff," he whispered. Andre quickly walked over to his closet, taking out a small black duffel back and black in cased sword sheath, that held his Katana inside, placing the sword on his right side of his belt.

Andre grabbed a large black trench coat, slipping it on, being careful to not injure his left shoulder any further. He grabbed his keys and a wad of cash, putting them in his pockets. "Let's go, "he stated, walking past Megavolt and climbing out of the window and down the piping expertly. Megavolt followed suit, closing the window sill after he climbed out.

-scene change-

Negaduck sharpened his axe with a cemented rolling wheel, the sparks from the blade sparking every now and then. He growled lowly, peering the clock, every second the third hand moved around clockwise, the more he chuckled, laughing manically to himself. "Two more minutes, and then I'll have the pleasure of hunting down those knobs, GIVING THEM ALL THE AXE," he cackled evilly, his black orbs never gazing off the clock. He was soon counting the seconds and minutes as the clock moved closer towards the approaching hour, a malice grin plastered upon his bill.

"Fivty-nine, Fivty-eight," he counted slowly, increasing the sharping of his axe, "twenty, nineteen, eighteen, sixteen…….fifteen,….fourteen….thirteen……twelve…..eleven……ten….nine….eight….seven….six….five….four…three…two……..one." Just as the clock was about to hit the top hour, a door slammed open. Liquidator, Bushroot and Megavolt entered in, nearly dodging the Axe that was thrown to them. "YOU KNOBS ARE LATE," Negaduck hissed, a vain pulsating from his brow. The three gazed upon the axe, sweat bands dripping along their eyebrows. "A-Actually boss, w-we only came in a second late," Megavolt squeaked, his whole body shaking in fear. "SHADDUP AND GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE," Negaduck bellowed out, in which the three hastily ran in, taking their seats, none speaking another word. Negaduck slowly walked to them, his arms behind his back, his black orbs peering sharply at them, looking at each of them one by one, noticing that a fourth member was missing. "Where. .pathetic. CLOWN," Negaduck hissed, his dark orbs sharply eyeing on the three, as they figeted nervously.

"He's unavailable at the moment. So, I'm taking his place," Andre said, walking inside, taking the axe out of the door and tossing it aside. "Well, well. Andre," Negaduck spat, cracking his knuckles, "You should have come earlier. I would have aimed the axe..for you."

"How considerate of you," Andre sarcastically replied, walking towards Megavolt. "MOVE," he sharply pointed to Liquidator, in which he grinned, instantly slinking next to Bushroot. Andre sat down next to Megavolt, gently wrapping an arm around his waist, nuzzling him. Negaduck hastily sat in his easy chair, picking up some paperworks. "Alright, Knobs. In four days from now, a military train will be passing by St. Carnard, carrying some new high tech weapons. No one knows exactly what these weapons are. The government has been secretive about it."

"Gee boss. If they're so secret, how come you know about them," Bushroot timidly said, with the rest of the guys looking upon him. "I have my..resources," Negaduck cackled evilly, pulling out a small bloody knife, slurping maliciously. Bushroot, Liquidator and Megavolt shuddered upon seeing the crimson stained blade, with Andre merely ignoring Negaduck. "I WANT THOSE WEAPONS," he cackled insanely, " They'll be my new toys for MASHING, BASHING AND INCINERATING DIPWING INTO A BLOODY OOZE OF BOILING FLESH!!."

"Eww, that's disgusting," commented Bushroot, timidly shivering at the thought.

"Which is why you're all going to get those weapons for me," Negaduck grinned, sharply turning his attention towards Bushroot and Liquidator. "Melon head. You and Drip-face are in charge of derailing the train. I don't care how you stop it. JUST GET IT DONE," Negaduck boomed, in which Bushroot and Liquidator silently nodded. He faced towards Megavolt and Andre, hissing at the pair. "Sparky," Negaduck sneered, causing Megavolt to jump a bit, gritting his teeth at being 'sparky', but held his tongue, knowing full well Negaduck would bash his skull. "You're in charge of the technical department. There are security panels in place where the weapons are stashed, as well as some complex coding integrated as well. You job is to get those security doors opened and turn on those new toys of mine. I wanna take them out for a ride, mwahahahaha." Megavolt nodded, leaning closer to Andre.

"And as for you, twinkle toes," Negaduck spat, in which Andre glared at him, "I want you do get rid of anyone that gets in my way. ANYWAY AND ANYHOW."

"You can FORGET IT, Negaduck," he harshly replied back to him, with his arms across his chest," I am NOT getting involved in your weapons heist."

"I DIDN'T GIVE YOU AN OPTION, BUCKTEETH," Negaduck yelled in rage, "YOU'RE GONNA GO OUT THERE AND DO IT..OR..GET BURIED SIX FEET UNDER!"

Andre instantly leaped from his seat and grabbed Negaduck by the collar with both hands, their beaks close to each other. "Listen to me, Dipshit. I take Orders from NO ONE. I'm only here to support Megavolt. If you want those weapons, GET THEM YOURSELF." Andre threw Negaduck clear across the room, in which he crashed through a wooden wall. Bushroot, Liquidator and Megavolt stood up, gazing at the whole of the wall, that Negaduck created, all looking at Andre, who grinned with satisfaction.

"He's gonna kill you," Megavolt squeaked, looking back and forth between the wall and Andre. "He may try," Andre scoffed, winking at Megavolt, who blushed. A bit of Movement was heard coming from the open hole, with Negaduck bursting out of the hole, his eyes bloodshot red, his hands trembling in rage, with foam forming in his mouth. He reached to the side, grabbing a heavy built machine gun, in which Bushroot, Liquidator, and Megavolt all darted in separate directions, with Bushroot huddling inside a closet, the Liquidator slinking into a drainage pipe, and Megavolt crouching underneath a table. Andre stood defiantly, reading his katana blade. Negaduck grinned insanely, clutching the machine gun close. "Say hello to my little friend," he mocked in a Cuban accent, as he fired off the Machine Gun. Immediately, Andre unsheathed his katana, and spun it around clockwise in a rapid pace, the bullets darting in the opposite directions , away from hitting anyone. Negaduck growled in rage as he started to wave the Machine Gun irradicatily, bullets flying everywhere, with Andre still spinning his katana, dodging the bullets. Soon, the Machine Gun sputtered to a halt, in which Negaduck looked down, opening up the bullet canister, seeing that it had emptied out. "Damn," he cursed, tossing the Machine Gun away. Andre quickly stopped twirling his katana blade, quickly darting towards Negaduck, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out an object, but didn't had the chance to active it, since Andre quickly slammed him against the wall, with the blade pressing along his throat.

"Believe me, Negaduck," Andre hissed, keeping the blade in place, "I'll be more than happy..to end pathetic shitty life."

"Go....ahead," Negaduck winced a bit, feeling the sharpness of the blade, "We all go to HELL together." Negaduck grinned widely, as he held a grenade in his right hand, his thumb on the tack of the grenade. Bushroot, Megavolt, and the Liquidator all darted from their hiding places, with Bushroot and Liquidator making a haste dash to the exit, while Megavolt nervously stood at the side, looking between Negduck and Andre. Andre eyed the grenade, his grip holding firm on his katana, as Negaduck cackled a bit. Andre slowly inched back, but halted as Negaduck slowly inched his thumb upwards, the tack rising a bit.

"What's it gonna be? Do as your told, or all of us..will rot in hell," Negaduck grinned evilly, glaring daggers at Andre, while sharply eying Megavolt as well, "Choose!"

Drips of sweat billowed down on his forehead, his body tense and poised for action, keeping a tight grip on his katana blade, gazing back and forth between the grenade and Negaduck, glancing back quickly at Megavolt, who slowly walked forward, towards the grenade. "I'll take it out," he said, his hand glowing in a bluish hue, electric sparks cackling around his arm. "Don't Megs," Andre yelled out, halting Megavolt's efforts, as Negaduck eyed Andre sharply. "Well? I haven't got all day," Negaduck hissed, inching the tack upwards a bit. Andre leaned back, taking the katana away from Negaduck's neck, lowering it down a bit. "Alright. You win. I'll get Quackerjack to do it," Andre hissed, with Negaduck grinning maliciously. "The Deal was for YOU to do the job, Andre," Negaduck spat, looking back at Megavolt, "And you better come, buckteeth. Otherwise, your "princess" might get shorted out." Negaduck pulled out the tack from the grenade and tossed it to Megavolt. Andre quickly turned around, in which Megavolt panicked, bouncing the ticking Grenade in his palms. Andre rushed towards Megavolt, tossing the Grenade out the door, slamming Megavolt on the floor, putting his body on top of him for protection.

Outside, the Liquidator and Bushroot were a few yards away from the warehouse, with Bushroot shaking nervously. "Whew, that was close," he meekly said, shaking a bit of pollen off of his head. "Ten out of twelves viewers would disagree with you," Liquidator sorrowfully said, as he pointed to the grenade flying towards them, landing in a soft soil patch between the two. The two villains screamed as the Grenade exploded upon impact, a billow of large smoke building up, a patch of air sharply blowing into the warehouse, with Andre using his body to shield Megavolt from any harm. Negaduck cackled cruelly, piercing daggers upon the two. "Aww...how 'cute' you two look," Negaduck retched, spitting nearby Andre. Andre slowly got up, his eyes bloodshot. In lightening speed, he dashed to Negaduck, twisting the blade to his left, swiftly slashing Negaduck into his side, before punching him in the stomach, causing him to slam against the wall, knocking him out cold. Megavolt slowly rose up, his body shaking from feeling the impact of the blast, rubbing his hands together. "Oh....that was too close," he stuttered, rubbing his arms to rid himself of his nerves. Andre swished away the blood from his katana blade, returning it back into his sheath. He walked up to Megavolt, placing his arms around him, tenderly kissing his shoulder. Megavolt leaned back, feeling Andre's body heat nearby his, his breathing going back to normal. "You're okay?," Andre whispered, gently rubbing Megavolt's side. "Y-yeah...too close for comfort," Megavolt said, placing his hands upon Andre's. He turned slightly around, glancing at Negaduck as he layed against the wall, out cold and bleeding. "T-The...b-boss," Megavolt whispered, but stopped as Andre placed a finger upon his lips. "Don't worry about that dipshit," Andre firmly said, turning Megavolt around, cupping his face, "Your worth more to me..than anything he threaten me with." Megavolt blushed looking down as Andre leaned down, gently cupping his beak along with Megavolt's lips, giving him a passionate, sweet kiss. Megavolt kissed back, wrapping his arms around Andre's neck, a tint of pink heating along his cheeks. Andre wrapped his arms around Megavolt's waist, as he pulled away from his lips. "Come on, hon. I'll treat you to lunch," Andre whispered, leaning his forehead upon Megavolt's. Megavolt giggled a bit, letting of Andre, as the pair walked out of the warehouse, holding hands. "Umm....should we check on the other guys," Megavolt squeaked, leaning close to Andre. "I'm sure they're around town by now, judging how fast they ran out of the building," Andre replied, letting go of Megavolt's hand, wrapping his arm around Megavolt's waist, leaning close. The pair continued to walk toward the town, away from the warehouse.

Back in Drake's suburban home, Drake blissfully slept, tossing in turning every now and then, murmuring to himself, "No....can't....release him." Deep in the recesses of his dreams, Drake, clothed in his Darkwing suit, stood on a floating platform, sparkles surrounding the area, mist, fog, and clouds drifting along the void. The platform gilded across the void, many images of people dreams cascading by, with Darkwing glancing at the people in wonderment. Soon, the platform came to a halt, the mist gliding in front of him. Clouds drifted apart, revealing the city of st. Carnard, sounds of people snoring peacefully. "St. Carnard? Sleeping? Where am I?," he whispered in the void, puzzled by the sight of St. Carnard floating in front of him.

"Heheh....Darkwing...you've forgotten this place already?," a mysterious voice whispered in the void, chuckling. Darkwing sharply turned around, his sharp eyes moving around the area, searching for the source of the sound. "Come out. I know you're out there somewhere. Though..you do sound familiar," he yelled out, his body poised and ready for anything. "Well, you're no fun, " the figure replied, in an elfish appearance, his onyx orbs peering into Darkwing's. He was clothed in a purple t-shirt, brown vest and pants to match, with boots as well. He appeared next to Darkwing, floating beside him. "Surely the "terror that flaps in the night" would remember his old nemesis, hmm?!" Darkwing looked upon the elfish creature in pure annoyance. "Oh, it's you, Nordoff, "he grunted, eying him sharply, "What devious devices are you deceiving these delectable citizen and you better not be using your sleep sand either?!?"

"Tempting as that might seem, Darkwing, I've been busy watching over all these dream since you've obviously forgotten…..I'M THE RULER OF DREAM WORLD," Nordoff yelled out.

"My, my a little sour, aren't we?," Darkwing mocked, grinning to himself. Nordoff adjusted himself floating in front of Darkwing. "Last time, i tried to take over St. Carnard, you got in MY way of conquering the city and taking Morgana as my queen. My superiors heard of your interference with me and thus..punished me. I can no longer leave the realm of dreams. I'm forever barred from entering the real world."

"You do the crime, you do the time, pal," Darkwing scolded, grinning to himself.

"But, that doesn't mean I can't view what's going on in the real world. There are certain events that are taking place, that you'll soon be a part of," Nordoff drawled, floating towards the sleeping city of St. Carnard.

"How…when," Darkwing demanded in haste, looking at his surroundings, "And why am I here in the first place?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Darkwing." Nordoff then crossed his legs, snapping his fingers, in which a brewing pot of tea and cup appeared, pouring himself some tea. He gingerly took a sip. "You're in here due to the fact that you were knocked unconscious during a battle with Megavolt."

"Megavolt?! But, I don't even remember battling him," Darkwing softly said, scratching his head.

"Of course not. You didn't battle him. It was….your darker side," Nordoff pursed, sipping on his tea again, gazing upon Darkwing puzzled expression.

"My darker side? You mean my manically other side of me…that's developing inside."

"Oh, yes. He is quite the fellow. He's the result of your crime fighting prowess. All those years of stress, heartache and burden of being the city's night protector is taken it's toll upon your mind." Nordoff floated down to the platform that Darkwing was standing on, looking up at him. "You keep burying the heat you take upon the thugs that you run into and how the city treats your effort. All that pent up anger and rage is creating a violent side of yourself. Believe me. He has his own version of "justice.""

"Oh really," Darkwing sneered a bit, looking at a darken corner, "Well, as long as I'm around. I'll make sure to keep his binds in place. For the sake of all of St. Canard."

"That may be easier said than done, Darkwing," Nordoff drawled, floating to the air once again. "He has already been able to escape his bind and if you're don't check your over seeding ego, he WILL get out and that, my friend, will be the start of terror."

"Terror," Darkwing yelled, "He's a part of me. What terror can he cause?"

"A person once said: "Man or woman. A sick mind is capable of anything." You should know that better than anyone else."

Darkwing was about to rebuttal, but fell silent, knowingly that what Nordoff stated was accurate. Seeing the antics of the fearsome five was proof, for some had evaded his attacks towards them many times. "Anyways, you should be on your feet in no time. Events will unfold and it'll be up to you to decide what route to take. Until then, Darkwing. I'll see you in your dreams. Ehehahahahaha," Nordoff chuckled, floating away. Darkwing pondered on what he has stated, looking to his far left, the darken corner shrouded into dark mistful clouds, his doppleganger clocked in black with spikes on his shoulders, growling lowly, chains upon his fists, his ankles, darken orbs slitting towards Darkwing's direction. "_**I will get out. Just you see. Soon, this city will bow to my whims,"he hissed out.**_

Darkwing glared defiantly upon his darken doppleganger. "Mark my words. I will not allow you to take my city. For the sake of my daughter and everyone in St. Carnard. YOu will be restrained. I WILL personally see to it that is so." Darkwing walked away from the mist. The Darken Doppleganger hissing. "_**Soon, everyone will know the wrath...of Darkwarrior."**_

**That's the end of this chapter. I'll update as soon as i can. Sorry if this took too long. It's been a busy season so far for me. Anyways, enjoy and look forward to some Quiverwing Quack appearing in the next chapter, as well as Poison Ivy. :D Please Review. **


	5. Part One:Darkwing, Quiverwing,Ivy and QJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck or any other characters. Sadly :( Andre "Jackson" Quasamodo belongs to me, (Quackerjack's split personality...he's alias before we went insane.) Poison Ivy character belongs to Warner Bros. Anthro Poison Ivy/Pamela Ingrid belongs to me.

A/N: This ficcie is inspired by some daydreams that's been floating in my head and that it refuses to get out. :P And also by the Vid Darkwarrior Duck and Linkin Park. Yep..Darkwarrior Duck will appear in this ficcie...later..and not how'd you'd expect him too. XD So..obviously..this ficcie..will be a bit..AUish.

Pairing: QJ(Andre)/MV(only cuz Quackerjack is possessive over Megavolt)

Ratings: T+ (Action, Violence, and Humor and for a Death)

Dark Shadows

By

Marih Dimitri

Chapter Four: Darkwing, Quivering, Quacky and Ivy: Part One

Launchpad dusted around the dresser drawer, picking up all the knick knacks that Drake had accumalted throughout the years. Drake shifted a bit, snoring softly, cuddling underneath the covers, a small smile spread across his face. Launchpad smiled, lifting up the covers a bit more for Drake. He continued to clean the rest of the room, pulling out the vaccum. Downstairs in the kitchen, Gosalyn rubbed her belly, along with Honker, the kids having devoured every last of the chocolate chip cookies, smears of chocolate all over their beaks and cheeks.

"Ahhh…that hit the spot," Gosalyn sighed in content.

"Yeah..um..those chocolate chip cookies that Launchpad made were delicious," Honker nasally said.

Gosalyn propped herself out of the chair, wiping away the cookie crumbs off of her shirt. "Come on, Honk. Stay and watch me beat my highest score on Whiffle Boy."

"Um….shouldn't you check on you dad?"

"He'll be fine. He needs his rest anyways. Now come on."

Gosalyn grabbed Honker's hand and dragged him towards the living room.

Downtown on the streets, the sun was slowly sinking down on the horizon. Andre along with Megavolt at his side, walked down the streets, his hand intertwined with Megs. Megavolt leaned close to Andre, looking down in sorrow.

"What wrong, sweetie," Andre spoke with concern.

"T-The Boss. You think he'll go through with his..threat," Megs stammered a bit, looking at Andre's crimson orbs.

"Knowing that bastard, he's not the type to make empty threats," he replied, which caused Megavolt to shake a little, standing still. Andre gently wrapped his arms around Meg's waist, planting a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry. I won't allow him to harm you. You'll always be in my protection." Megavolt smiled, instantly kissing Andre fully on the lips, leaning on him. Andre kissed back, rubbing his sides delicately. "I wouldn't guarantee that protection from Quakerjack." Megavolt chuckled, scratching his head a bit. "I miss Quacky. I wonder if he's okay?!"

"Don't worry. That clown will be back on his feet. I know him too well," Andre smiled, wrapping his arm around Megavolt's shoulder. The pair continued to walk deeper downtown, towards the business district.

Nearby the warehouse, on the flat dirt patch, a stem sprouted out, getting larger and larger. Next to it, small little puddles started to form together, rising up slowly. Soon, root like feet formed, along with a green body to match, with vine arms pushing out, a head with a beak popping out and purpled hair leaves, revealing to be Bushroot. The mass of water rose up, forming into a watery dog form, revealing to be the Liquidator.

"Brrr…t-that was too close to comfort," Bushroot sighed nervously. "The Liquidator keeps on going for miles and miles." Bushroot rolled his eyes, tired of Likky's slogans. Suddenly, the door slammed open at the warehouse, 15 feet from where Bushroot and Liquidator were standing. Negaduck stammered forward, growling and seething, blood seeping through his right side. He gradually took a few steps forward, buckling on his knees, coughing up a bit of blood.

"B-Bastard," he wheezed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Bushroot and Liquidator slowly walked towards Negaduck, insuring a safe ten foot distance from him. "B-Boss, are you okay," Bushroot meekly spoke, shaking a bit.

"G-Get..out of my sight, Melon Head," Negaduck whispered harshly, coughing up blood a bit more. Bushroot looked at Liquidator, the both of them looking back at Negaduck. Negaduck hissed, getting irritated at them both.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY SIGHT, KNOBS," Negaduck bellowed out in pure venom and rage. "Exit, stage left," Liquidator quickly spoke as both him and Bushroot sped out of sight and into the Downtown area.

Negaduck collapsed on the floor, slowly looking at his hand, which had some fresh blood smeared. He fisted his hand, wheezing, breathing slowly. "Bastard. Wait until I get my hands on you. I'll reduce you to ashes," he breathed, instantly closing his eyes and passing out.

____

Megavolt and Andre were walking into the heart of the district, with many people crowding the streets. Megavolt patted his stomach, a faint gurgling sound being emitted from him. "What's wrong, Megs," said Andre, his oceanic orbs gazing upon Megavolt's stomach. "I'm kinda hungry. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning."

"You always forget to eat breakfast," Andre nuzzled Megavolt, "That's why I'm around. To make sure that you always get a healthy meal in the morning."

"Quacky feeds me too," Megavolt blushed, pushing up his goggles a bit. "That clown?! He gives you more junk food than anything."

"No he doesn't," retorted Megavolt, "He's cooked for me good food..uhhh..i think." Andre shook his head, gently wrapping his arm around Meg's waist, pulling him closer. "Let's not argue, Megs. There's an Italian restaurant not too far from here where we can go and eat some dinner together."

"That sounds nice, except for one tiny problem. I'M MEGAVOLT!!! As soon as I walk into the restaurant, people will be running and screaming, pointing at me saying: "It's Megavolt. RUN AWAY!"

"Well, your reputation speaks for yourself," Andre chuckled, with Megavolt glaring upon him, "But I know a way in which no one will be able to recognize you."

"Y-You do," Megs stammered, pulling his fingers nervously, "T-This doesn't require me putting on a dress, like last time, does it?"

"Oh no, my dear Megsy. Quackerjack made you do that," Andre placed his handbag on the floor, "We're just gonna have to give you a little makeover. Nothing too drastic."

Megavolt gulped, slowly backing away from Andre. Andre gently grasped Meg's wrist, pulling him close. "Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine, but I'll need you to remove your gloves first."

Megavolt grumbled as he started to take off his gloves, handing the latex article to Andre.

"Now take off your battery pack, along with the strap, helmet and goggles," Andre gestured, holding out his hand. "Ah no! The goggles stays."

Megavolt crossed his arm, moving his head away from Andre. Andre smiled, gently tilting Megavolt's head to gaze upon his. "Stubborn as always, aren't you? I don't blame you, Megs. However, how can no one recognize you if you're hiding those beautiful crystal blue eyes?!?"

Megavolt blushed deeply as Andre gently removed the goggles, caressing his cheek. "See how much better you look? I want to see those soft eyes of yours. Just for tonight....don't hide them." Megavolt nodded, giving a sweet kiss to Andre on the cheek. Andre smiled, tossing the goggles into the black handbag. He pulled out a small gel, poured a small amount on his hands, and put it on Megavolt, fluffing his fur hair on top of his head. Andre wrapped his arms around Megavolt, deeply kissing him. Megavolt kissed back, putting his arms around Andre's neck. "Ready, Megs?" "Yeah," Megavolt squeaked, smiling. The pair broke off and continued down the road, holding each other hands, as the sun sank in the horizon, with stars appearing in the night sky.

A rose colored convertible sped down the streets, going pass some red lights, traveling towards the heart of the district. The convertible turned a corner, going straight to the St. Carnard Museum, parking at the front street of the building. The driver stepped out, wearing green boots with a tight, dark green spandex suit and gloves to match. Her red curls bouncing in every direction. She grabbed a green handbag, slinging it over her shoulder. "St. Carnard Museum: home to many artifacts…including those precious plant plasma's. Don't worry, precious babies. Ivy is coming to get you and take you home." She proceeded to walk up towards the left side of the building, a feral grin plastered on her face.

"SCORE," Gosalyn yelled, jumping up and down as she had gotten the highest score for the eighth time on a row on Whiffle boy. Honker drank a glass of water, looking at the scoreboard, seeing Gosalyn's initial on the top three, with Drake's initial's right below hers. "Wow Gosalyn. You're getting pretty good," Honker exclaimed, pushing up his glasses, "um…you should enter into the Whiffle Boy contest again." "I'm way ahead of you, Honk," Gosalyn pulled out a Whiffle Boy contest paper form, with her name on it completely filled, "I already sent out this form months ago. I can't wait until the contest begins." "Uh…..when does the contest begin?" "In five months from now," Gosalyn beamed, putting her initials on her latest score.

"Five months? That's a long time," Honker sneezed a bit, getting a small tissue. "You're telling me. I can't wait to wipe the floor with all those wannabe's."

Gosalyn placed her controller on the table, grabbing her glass of water and taking a big gulp. Launchpad walked down the steps, towards Honker and Gosalyn, as she placed her now empty glass back on the table.

"Gos, Honk. Shouldn't you kids be in bed by now? It's getting late," Launchpad smiled, picking up the glass cup and some discarded plates filled with cookie crumbs. "Keen Geer, Launchpad. We're too hyper to go to sleep now. Those cookies you made hit the spot."

"Um….yeah. T-They were delicious launchpad," Honker smiled. Launchpad chuckled, going towards the kitchen. "Just don't go to bed too late, Okay?!" "Okay Launchpad," the kids replied in Unison, as Launchpad went through the kitchen doors.

*

"So, Honk. Wanna see me play again?"

"Um, how about we look to see what late night movie is on?!"

"Keen Geer. That sounds great. Dad would never let me watch the really late night movies."

Gosalyn turned off her console and started to flip channels.

Megavolt and Andre arrived in front of the Italian restaurant with Megs looking a bit uneasy. "Geraldo's Italian Restaurant. Um….are you sure about this," Megs squeaked, looking at Andre.

"Don't worry. This restaurant is wonderful. They always serve the best linguine and spinach casserole. It's a great place for dinner," Andre beamed, putting an arm around Megavolt's shoulder. A tint of pink flushed across Megavolt's nose, looking onwards to the restaurant. "But…what if they say something…about, you know, US?!" Megavolt wiggled his finger back and forth between themselves. Andre sighed, letting go of Megs, his blue eyes gazing softly upon Megs. "I don't care what they say about us. I'm not going to hide how I feel about you," He cupped Megavolt's cheeks, leaning closer, "and deep down, I know you feel the same way. I love you, whether they like it or not." "And so does Quacky," Megavolt smiled. Andre let go, scoffing a bit. "That Clown?!? He doesn't take care of you the way I do."

"Are you jealous," Megavolt smirked, shoving Andre playfully at the shoulder. Andre laughed, nuzzling Megavolt. "I'm always jealous when it concerns you."

"I'll warn Quacky." Megavolt walked towards the restaurant, with Andre following in tow.

____

In the museum, a guard was walking through the third floor hallway, entering the exotic plant exhibition. .His eyes were half lidded, his gaze straight forward, turning a corner and heading to a large steel door. Ivy approached the guard, a smirk upon her face as she opened her palm and spread her pink pheromones upon the guards nostrils. "You've done well, giving me a tour of the museum and leading me here. Now, can you be a doll and open this door for me, pretty please?" She cooed, fluttering her lashes.

"As you command, Miss Ivy," the guard flatly spoke, influenced by her pheromones. He walked up a numeric coded keypad, swiping his guard badge and inputting the combination. A large metal creak sound was heard, the steel door slowly opening outward. A grin spread across Ivy's beak as she viewed a cardboard box filled with the plant toxins, sealed in glass bottles. "At last," she walked up to the bottles, removing the glass dome from the bottles, "My precious plasma. Don't worry, babies. You'll soon be home free." Her body shivered from the coolness of the air as she picked up the box and placed them on a nearby roll away cart. The guard shook his head, the effects of the pheromones wearing off from the cooling air. "Huh. W-What happened? W-Where am i?" He looked around his surroundings a bit, his attention turning at Ivy, who placed a cotton sheet over the bottles. He immediately grabbed his gun and pointed it towards her. "Stop what you're doing, lady."

Ivy slowly turned around, eyeing the gun. She smirked, slowly taking a step forward, flipping her hair a bit, raising her arms. "Are you gonna fire that gun on a defenseless girl like me?," she cooed, a glint her eyes. "Um….I..I don't want too. I'm just…doing my job, lady," he stammered, shaking a bit nervously. "Of course you are. A strong man as yourself, looking after the museum is no easy task. Your efforts should be…rewarded," she whispered sultry, walking towards the guard and placing her hands upon his shoulders. "M-Miss, I-I'm a happily married man with a wife and kids," he gulped, lowering his hands down. "Don't worry. It's just one little kiss. I promise you. It's to die for," she smiled. Ivy leaned upwards, wrapping her arms around the guard's neck. Before he had a chance to protest, she pressed her beak upon the guards lips, giving him a passionate kiss. The guard was flustered, his eyes wide opened as he received the kiss, dropping his gun. Ivy pulled away, tossing her curls as the guard panted, his face red. "I told you. My kiss is to die for…..quite literally," she wickedly grinned. The guard started to cough loudly. He grasped his throat, falling on his knees, looking up at Ivy, who grinned, her venom spreading fast into his bloodstream.

"No…my…wife…..kids…cough…..i'm…sorry….honey…so…sorry…forgive..me," he gurgled, collapsing into the floor and expiring. "Too bad. She'll never get to hear your last apology." Ivy chortled, grabbing the cart and started to pull it out, leaving the deceased guard lying on the ground. A young mallard guard was walking through the hallways, whistling to himself. He turned around the corner, walking towards the exotic plant exhibition. His eyes widen upon seeing Ivy pull the cart out to the middle of the floor. "Freeze," he yelled out, trembling as he raised his gun at her. Ivy glanced upwards sighing. "Oh no, not another one," she spoke in annoyance. She walked towards the young mallard, but was abruptly stopped as he started to pull back the trigger a bit. "I-I'm warning you. D-Don't take another step forward," he stammered, sweating bullets, his whole body now shaking. "Why are you so nervous for? I'm just a lady," she cooed, smirking. "T-This is my first day here," he gulped, "I don't want any trouble." "Then you should walk away and forget what you saw. You're pathetic. I bet you don't even have the guts to fire off that weapon. Hehe....why don't you go back to the academy...and learn to grow a spine." Ivy turned around, walking away from the guard and back towards the cart. The guard's eyes lit in fire, his whole body shaking, a sneer across his beak. "H-How...dare...she," he mumbled, holding up the gun and pointing it towards her direction, "I'll show her." Filled with rage, he squeezed the trigger and fired, the bullet hitting her shoulder, causing her to fall down.

*

The guard gasped in disbelief, immediately throwing away the gun, getting on his knees. "Oh my god. I...I shot her," he mumbled, his body getting a bit cold. Ivy slowly stood up, moaning a bit, feeling pain coming out of her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes narrowed in rage as she sharply gazed upon the guard. "WHY..YOU LITTLE PRICK," she yelled out, removing her glove. She formed her arm into a long vine, wrapping it around the guard, and flinging him towards the window. Outside, there was a couple in their mid forties walking along the streets, holding each other hands. They're attention was diverted towards the window, in which the guard crashed through, plummeting three stories down and landing into some bushes. The couple immediately ran to the guard, the older man gently hoisting up the guards head.

"Young man, are you alright," he said, as the guard weakly gazed upon the older man. "Plant......Person........stealing.....toxic..viles....dangerous..ugh," he passed out, his injuries getting the best of him. "Mildred, dear. Call 911." "I'm on it." The older woman ran to a nearby telephone booth, quickly dialing 911. "Hello, operator...this is an emergency."

____

Gosalyn is still flipping channels, both her and Honker looking bored. "There's not one good movie on tonight. I mean..most of these channels reek. No wonder i never get to stay up this late." Frustrated, she tossed the remote besides her, Honker picking up the remote. "Well..um..there's always the news," he flipped the channel 8 news channel.

"And that was the weather for tomorrow. Folks, we just had a breaking news alert. Apparently, the St. Carnard museum is being robbed as we speak by an identified person. We now join Tom Lockjaw at the scene,"the News anchorman spoke, the view changing to the downtown district where Tom Lockjaw was standing in front of the museum. "This is Tom Lockjaw reporting from the front of the St. Carnard Museum where moments ago, a young guardsman that works was thrown from a three story window and landed upon those bushes in the north side. Authorities states he was 20 years old and it was his first time working in the Museum. He was taken to the local hospital with an undetermined number of injuries. No further information is being released until the young man's family has been notified. The authorities are now attempting to enter into the museum in order to retrieve the suspect in question." Soon, a low rumble was heard in which thorned vines sprouted out, grabbing the policeman and tossing them away, trees waddling to the patrol cars, picking them up and slamming them against buildings and streets, panic etching all around with people screaming and running away. Gosalyn and Honker watched in disbelief as the cameraman was recording the action. "Oh my. Those trees just flatten the patrol cars and wait....ahhh...vines are sprouting everywhere, making it difficult to enter into the museum. Folks if you're traveling to the downtown area, i advise you to avoid the areas of Daryl and vine st. where the museum is located."

Gosayln turned off the TV, looking at Honker. She raced upstairs, with Honker in tow. She entered into Drake's bedroom, running up to his bedside. "Dad...Dad! Wake up," she shook him, but Drake just mumbled a bit, pulling up the sheets. "He's not waking up, Honk." "I..I know. Your father still is recovering."

"What are we going to do? The city needs him now," Gosayln exasperated, going out of the bedroom, with Honker following her and closing the door behind him. "I know, but...he can't do anything in his condition. It's not like we can do anything about it?!" Gosayln gazed upon Honker, a smirk spread across her beak.

"Oh no. No no no no. We can't do that. Your dad will kill us," Honker protested, already having an idea of what Gosalyn was scheming. "We have no choice, Honk. Come on. The city needs us." With that, Gosalyn dragged Honker to her bedroom, opening up her closet, her special garment hanging in the center.

____

Andre leaned up on a street pole, looking upwards as Megavolt dangled upside down, unscrewing one of the streets light-bulbs. "Heh, you should have been a circus performer, Megs. I can't believe you scaled the light pole with just your bare hands and feet, no instruments. Well..I can do that, but I've had training, "Andre commented, chuckling. "But i did it slowly. You're much faster than i am," he lifted up his goggles, putting the light bulb in his hand sack. Megavolt slowly scaled down the pole, with bag in tow, beaming. "12 free bulbs. They're just so happy," he pulled out a light bulb, pressing it against his ears. "What's that? Who's the guy next to me? Oh...that's Andre, my boyfriend." Megavolt pressed the light bulb against his ear again, 'hearing' the light bulbs response. "Hey, i know he's cute, but back off. He's mine." Andre chuckled, placing an arm around Megs, as he placed the light bulb back in his sack. "Where to next, sweetie!?" "The museum is around the corner. There's a light-bulb display in there and i need to set them free." "Whatever you wish," Andre and Megavolt walked down the streets. However, as they turned around the corner, they notice that people were fleeing from the direction of the museum, many screaming in panic and abandoning their cars. "Hmm...did i do something?" Megavolt scratched his head, perplexed by the chaos. "No, you didn't, "Andre stared at the museum, "But i have a good idea what might be causing it." Andre pointed to the direction of the museum.

Megavolt watched as trees where smashing patrol cars, vines were flinging people in a distance and uprooting the streets. "Wow. Is this Bushroot's doing?" "I don't think so. Bushroot is not this aggressive. Someone else is causing this." The two pressed themselves at the side of the wall as a patrol car was flung past them. "So, i guess going to the museum is out of the question, huh?"

Inside the museum, Ivy was watching as chaos ran rampage in the streets. "That outta keep the cops and anyone else out of my hair." Ivy opened a steel containment box and placed the bottles into the containment, the cardboard box breaking a bit. On the left side of the building, where there was a dark alleyway, an arrow flung towards the window sill of the third floor. A figure cloaked in a cap with a green fedora had and dark green mask stepped forward, with a her assistant following in tow, sweating nervously. "Gos, i really think this is a bad idea, " Honker protested, as Gosayln tied the rope securely to a pipe on the roof. "Nonsense, besides, Honk, Dad is in a comatose state. He can't fight the bad guys yet. We'll just have to take care of whoever is causing this mess." "That's what i was afraid of," He meekly stammered. Gosalyn tugged the rope a bit, seeing that it was secure in place. She hopped up into the rope, walking across to the other side. "Come on Honk." Honker nodded, hopping up on the rope and following Gosalyn. Gosalyn creaked the window open, sliding inside the building, with Honker following her. "Gos..mpph," Honker whispered, but said nothing further as Gosalyn clamped his beak shut. "Shh...don't make a sound..and it's Quiverwing." Quiverwing slowly walked in the darkness, hearing the shuffle of feet. She quickly dashed to a nearby pot, big enough to cover her body. She looked carefully at her surroundings, seeing that no one was around. She waved to Honker, who quickly sprinted towards the pot, the two slowly peeking out.

Ivy placed another bottle into the steel containment, picking up the last one, smiling.

"The last bottle in my grasp. Soon, I'll be able to implement all of your plasma for the future of plants everywhere. Wouldn't that be nice, sweetie," she cooed. Quiverwing looked at Ivy, perplexed, turning towards Honker. "Hey Honk, who is that lady?" Quiverwing asked. "I-I-I-I don't know. I've never seen her before. B-But she does appear to have the same sub-species as Bushroot." "In other words, she a mutant half-plant/duck." E-Exactly, Quiverwing. B-But what worries me is the item she's holding," Honker pointed to the bottle.

"So?"

"That's one of the plant toxins that the museum was suppose to exhibit. It's highly concentrated and dangerous. The fumes can cause serious injuries to anyone who inhales them."

"We'll have to be careful then," Quiverwing whispered, preparing an arrow, "and stop her from making off with those bottles." Honker took off his backpack, grabbing two items, which were masks, giving one to Quiverwing. "H-Here..um..put the mask on. I brought them with me just in case." Quiverwing nodded, grabbing the mask and slipping it on her beak, with Honker doing the same. Quiverwing aimed the bow directly towards Ivy's arm.

Ivy covered the bottles securely, having placed the last one inside the steel box. She rolled the cart away. "Now, it's time that all of you met the family," she cooed. She lifted up her arm slightly when the arrow pinned her against the wall. Ivy looked at the direction that the arrow came from, only to see more arrows hurling towards her, pinning her against the wall completely. Quiverwing leaped from her spot, running a bit and sprinting up into a table, her bow and arrow poised. "I'm the arrow of weeds…thingys," Quiverwing stammered a bit, "I'm still working on my punchlines. Now don't move or you'll be dusted with weed killer." Honker meekly stood at the sidelines. Ivy chuckled a bit. "What do we have here? A couple of children playing dress up," she smirked, a glint in her eyes, "Isn't it past your bedtime, little girl?"

"For your info…I go to sleep late. Besides, one false move and you'll be mulch," Quiverwing firmly stated, keeping her stance. Ivy grinned, her eyes narrowing. "I'd like to see you try, TWERP!" With that, Ivy pulled away her arms from the wall, along with the rest of her body, the arrows easily falling off. Quiverwing released the arrow, but Ivy dodged it, leaping out of the way as it impacted the wall, exploding it in the process. "Hm. I thought that was my weed killer arrow, not my bomb arrow," Quiverwing muttered, quickly gazing upon Honker. "LOOK OUT," Honker yelled as Ivy leaped in front of Quiverwing, a malice grin plastered across her beak. She leaped towards her when Quiverwing fired another area arrow, this time in-casing Ivy in a net. Quiverwing darted towards the cart, pushing it. "Honk, Help me with this cart," Quiverwing yelled, trying her best to push it towards the cooler. Honker sprinted to the opposite side of the cart, pulling as best as he can, the cart inching toward the cooler. "Uh..why is this so heavy?"

"Um..ugh…the steel box is what's carrying the weight. Plus, our weight isn't sufficient enough to pull the cart that much," Honker breathed, sweating and getting a bit tired. Quiverwing pushed her hardest but despite her efforts, the cart only moved a few inches more. Soon, the rustle of noise stopped her, as she turned around, looking at Ivy. "Honk, move some distance," she yelled, grabbing another arrow. Ivy produced some thorns in her arms, ripping a bit of her gloves. She then tore through net, shards of the net falling on the floor. She breathed heavily, a vicious glare cast across Quiverwing. "You're dead, kid."

Quiverwing was about to fire an arrow, when Ivy telepathically summoned a nearby tree shrub to knock the bow out of Quiverwing's hand. "Oh great, Honk. She can control plants," Quiverwing looked nervously, along with Honker as Ivy's malice grin spread. "You're damn right I can. And I'll give you a first taste of my wrath." Ivy summoned two vines that sprouted from the side of the building, wrapping around Honker and Quiverwing, before they could escape. "Now you're gonna learn the hard way, that it's not nice to mess with…..'Mother Nature'."

"Um..we're in trouble, aren't we?"

"I'd say so," Quiverwing gulped, looking up as Ivy loomed closer.

___

Up in Drake's bedroom, the bed was empty, sheets tossed to the ground, the sound of some water running. The bathroom door flew open, with Drake having a towel wrapped around his waist, another one on top of his head. He rustled the towel, drying off his feathers, plucking a few loose ones from his body. He quickly dried the top of his head, tossing both towels in the bed, slipping on his pink shirt with browned striped vest on top. He quickly combed the top of his head, brushing his eyebrows a bit and walked out of his bedroom. He was about to walk down the stairs when Launchpad run up, ramming into him, causing him to fall on his rear end. "LP, Watch where you're going," he snapped a bit, rubbing his backside. "Heh...sorry DW," Launchpad took another double look at Drake, a smile spreading across as he hugged Drake, "DW you're alright. I'm glad you're back with us." Drake winced at the force of the hug. Any longer and he would have to go back to bed. "Nice...to see you too, LP," he coughed, jabbing LP on his sides. LP quickly let go of Drake, as he coughed a bit, but smiled. "Sorry again..heheh. But, i was about to wake you up."

"Why? What's going on?"

"There's chaos in the museum downtown, with cars being flung and people screaming around in panic. Someone is trying to steal something from the museum. It's on the news." Launchpad quickly dragged Drake downstairs, turning on to the news channel. Drake's eyes widen as he saw the screen of cars being flung by trees, along with sprouted vines tossing anyone coming near the musuem away to a distance. "This has been going on for an hour now," LP exclaimed. Drake narrowed his eyes, seriously gazing upon LP. "It must be Bushroot, but, He's not that aggressive. Still, we can't take any chances. Where's the kids?" "Last time i saw them, they were here playing a game of whiffle boy. They could have gone upstairs?!," Launchpad pointed up to the stairs. "I'll check on them," Drake ran upstairs and heading up to Gosalyn's room, knocking on the door. "Gosayln, sweetie? Are you in there?"

Drake pressed his ears to the door, hearing nothing but silence. He slowly creaked the door open, turning on the light. "Gosayln?" Her room was tattered with clothing everywhere, along with her baseball bat, mitt, and other articles. "Gosayln! Honker! GOSALYN!," Drake yelled out, shifting through all the mess. He then noticed her closet opened, the middle empty, where she stashed away her Quiverwing disguise. "No no!." Drake quickly ran downstairs, walking past Launchpad.

"Let's go, LP!"

"What about the kids?"

"Gosayln and Honker aren't here. That's girl FOOLISHLY went out. She's not ready yet to face a super powered villian. That young lady is in big trouble," Drake ranted, getting on his chair, "We've got to get to the museum before anything happens to her. Luckly, audubon bay bridge isn't far away from the museum."

Launchpad quickly sat in the chair, as Drake slammed his fist upon basil, the chairs spinning them around an into Drake's hideout. Drake quickly changed into his Darkwing outfit, with Launchpad sitting in the extra compartment seat next to the ratcatcher. Drake quickly revved up his bike, looking at Launchpad. "Bushroot may be a pushover, but still, he's not one to underestimate. Now, LET'S GET DANGEROUS!" Darkwing opened up the secret hatch from the bridge and drove off down into the street, heading towards the musuem.

_____

Quiverwing gulped as Ivy loomed near her beak, a feral expression plastered among her face. "You little twerps. You thought you can stomp me on the ground like an insignificant weed, but i'm not one to be mulched so easily," Ivy stepped back, flipping her curls, "I gotta admire your spirit. Foolish as it was. Hmm..i was going to give you a slow and painful death using one of the plant toxins, but, i don't want to waste a drop of my precious babies."

"Geez..this lady is a nutter," Quiverwing muttered to Honker, who gulped nervously, which went underheard through Ivy's lobes. "But i'll send you in glory, by throwing you out the window, where you're small bodies will shatter and break due to the impact of the fall." Ivy quickly tore away Quiverwings' arrows and bows. "And you won't need these things on your way to hell," She wickedly laughed, tossing the items aside. She flicked her wrists, the vines hoisting the children up a bit. "Send them flying," she yelled, the vines obeying her command as they flung the kids out of the window. Quiverwing screamed along with Honker, who paled as he looked down. "This isn't going to end well," he yelled out, dropping. "We need a miracle here," Quiverwing yelled back as the kids dropped, screaming.

Instantly, a blur of purple could be seen swinging down, grabbing the kids right before they hit the concrete pavement. Quiverwing opened her eyes, looking up as their savior dropped gently down on the ground, and into safety. "Dad?," Quiverwing whispered in a shock. "You, young lady, are in big trouble," Darkwing Scolded, placing Quiverwing next to him, along with Honker. "DAD, YOU'RE ALRIGHT," Quiverwing instantly glomped on him, sending them both to the ground. "Alright, Alright, Gos, "Darkwing muttered, chuckling, hugging Quiverwing back. Honker smiled, hugging Darkwing a bit. "It's good to see you back on your feet, sir," he nasally said. Darkwing stood up with Quiverwing, a serious expression on his face. "How many times have i told you NOT to take on a supervillian..especially since you're not experienced yet. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"But i wasn't, thanks to you, Dad. Besides, SOMEONE had to help and you weren't well yet," Quiverwing huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're only a kid and you're not trained yet to take on someone like Bushroot," Darkwing spat back. "B-But sir, B-Bushroot is not causing this chaos," Honker meekly replied. "Yeah, it's some plant lady. She's trying to steal some plant toxins," Quiverwing commented, "We can take her." Quiverwing started to walk but was pulled back by Darkwing, who placed her and Honker into the ratcatcher. "Your not going anywhere, young lady. You are going to stay put and safe in the ratcatcher while we stop whoever's in there from destroying the museum," Darkwing scolded, turning towards the musuem, "Let's go, LP." "Right behind you, DW," Launchpad followed behind with Quiverwing sulking in the ratcatcher.

____

Ivy wheeled the cart towards the elevator, putting a potted plant on top of the steel box and pressing the button. "Now that those brats are outta of my way, we can go home where you'll be safe with all the other plants," she cooed, patting the box.

**"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" **

"Oh no," she muttered, turning around to see where the echo was coming from.

**"I am the fire that flames your stems! I am DARKWINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG DUCK!" **A puff of blue smoke billowed in the center of the floor, in which Darkwing appeared along with Launchpad. He instantly reached to his gas gun, which already had a cartiridge of weed solvant in it, and hopping up a bench. "Now freeze you flecked flora or else you'll be mulched to sawdust," he boomed out, his body poised, his gas gun pointed at her. "Oh no. Two strong men are threatening a poor, helpless girl like me," she dramatized, putting a hand over her head. Darkwing and Launchpad looked at each other, puzzled and shrugging. Darkwing kept his aim, his orbs glancing at hers. "Don't try anything, ms. flora. Your outnumbered." "Hm. It looks like that, doesn't it?" She cooed, smirking. She then tossed the potted plant towards Darkwing and Launchpad. The pot broke apart in the floor, the vines instantly wrapping around Darkwing and Launchpad, tangling them. "Ack, get it off, get it off," Launchpad stammered, trying to get loose from the vines grip. Darkwing struggled as well, the vines tighting all around him. The elevator doors opened up, with Ivy pushed the cart inside, peeking out a bit. "Later boys," she cooed, blowing them a kiss as she closed the elevator door, pushing the button to the first level.

Darkwing struggled on the floor, his gas gun having been knocked out of his hands. He retracted a pair of small circular saws from underneath his cuffs, cutting the vines and freeing himself. He turned his attention to his partner, Launchpad, cutting the vines off of him. "Whew. That's a relief," Launchpad breathed, dusting himself off. "It's not over yet, LP. Come on." Darkwing grabbed his gas gun, racing to the elevator, seeing that it was going to the first floor. He ran to a door, which lead to the stairs. Kicking the door down, Darkwing raced down the stairs, with Launchpad following in tow. The elevators doors opened, Ivy pushing the cart out and heading towards the doorway. An adolescent redwood oak tree smashed through the front entrance, waddling towards Ivy, his branched hands poised. "Damien. There you are, right on time. Be a doll and carry this steel box to my car, please?!" Damien nodded, taking the steel box with ease and waddling out of the building, towards Ivy's convertible.

Ivy pushed the cart aside, as it rolled away, crashing against a wall. She swiftly turned around as she heard a door slam hard on the floor, with Darkwing leaping out in front of her, Launchpad not too far behind. "HA, no one gets away from Darkwing Duck," he beamed proudly. Ivy smirked, walking up to Launchpad, who stepped back. "N-Now don't le me get rough on you, lady," he stammered, blushing a bit. "Don't worry about that. I'm not the one that's about to be pulverized," Ivy unfolded her palm and gently blew her pink pheromones directly to Launchpad, who gazed upon her with half-lidded eyes. Ivy walked away, grinning as Darkwing quickly looked at Launchpad, puzzled upon his appearance. "What's the matter with you, LP?" But his question went unanswered at Launchpad continued to stand in a daze.

"Don't worry, deary. He'll be fine. You should be concerned about yourself," Ivy eyes glinted as she snapped her fingers. Some nearby potted trees spouted upwards and waddled towards Ivy's direction, circling around her and Darkwing. "Great, she has the ablility to control plants," Darkwing muttered, seeing the trees getting closer. "Not only plants, dipwing," she sneered, pointing toward Launchpad. Darkwing turned around as Launchpad cracked his knuckles, leering down upon him, growling. "My..is it getting crowded in here," he nervously stretched his neck out as Ivy sharply eyed him. "PULVERIZE HIM," she commanded, the trees now running towards him. Darkwing got his saw cuff outs, but failed to notice Launchpad grabbing him and throwing him in the air, against the trees. The trees then started to beat on Darkwing, as he struggled to fight back.

"So much for you," Ivy spat, turning and walking a couple of steps. "I'm not done yet, flora," Darkwing yelled. Ivy sharply turned around, in time to see Darkwing saw all the tree's branches off, sawing some of the trees in half using his buzzsaw cuffs. "MY BABIES," Ivy screeched loudly as she saw the trees falling in the ground. Darkwing dusted himself off, but was thrown to the ground by Launchpad, who was still under the effects of Ivy's pheramones. "Kill him," Ivy yelled, her aloe blood boiling in rage. Launchpad readied his fist up in the air, about to strike Darkwing. Darkwing quickly looked around, seeing a water basin on his right hand side. Acting fast, Darkwing kicked Launchpad on his chest, forcing him to let go his grip. He got up and darted for the water basin, taking the jar and throwing the water upon Launchpad. Soaking wet, Launchpad shook his head, the pheromones finally wearing off. "Huh, w-what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, LP. Let's just say, you weren't yourself. Now, come on. We still have a weed to uproot," Darkwing exclaimed. Launchpad nodded, a bit confused still but followed in tow. "No…my precious babies," Ivy wept, kneeling down where the remains of the trees were scattered. She lifted up a branch, nuzzling it gently, "You had so much promise. So much to look forward too. You will never be forgotten. I'll make sure to plant your remains in a well soiled place," she whispered, as Darkwing stood behind her with LP. "The only place you'll be going is to the clink, Ms. Flora," Darkwing firmly said, taking out a pair of handcuffs. Ivy turned around, rage filled in her eyes as she slowly stood up, breaking a piece of twig in half. "You're going to regret ever MURDERING these trees. I'll make sure of that," she hissed. 

Ivy instantly took off her gloves, forming her hands into sharp vine scythes. Darkwing poised himself into a fighter stance, leaping out of the way as Ivy slammed the scythes in his direction, running towards him with her assault. Launchpad ran behind her and held her by the shoulders. In rage, Ivy thrusted her arm down to the grouind, the end of her vine arm wrapping around Launchpad's torso. She pulled Launchpad away from herself, flinging him against a wall, in which he crashed into. Darkwing immediately ran towards her, but was halted as she thrusted her vine line arm at his direction, wrapping him around. "Ugh..can't move," Darkwing struggled to get out of her vine like arms. Ivy started to slam him from one side of the wall to the other side of the wall, causing dents all over the place. Darkwing, in pain, winced as Ivy continued to slam him in several places, gritting his teeth. He wiggled his arm a bit, working on getting his saw cuff links out in the open. "Come on, work already," he muttered, carefully watching Ivy's movements. Ivy was about to slam him into another wall, when Darkwing started to cut her vine like arm with his saw cuff links. Ivy screamed, feeling the saw cut through her arm, forcing her to toss Darkwing towards a window.

Outside the museum, Andre and Megavolt walked forward, seeing all the carnage of broken patrol cars and uprooted sidewalks, not to mention a lot of broken windows. "Wow. What a mess," Andre exclaimed, looking around, "Whoever caused this isn't kidding around." Megavolt walked up to a broken lamp pole, his eyes gazing down upon a shattered lightbulb, shaking his head. "Poor little bulb. It never had a chance." Megavolt walked back to Andre's side, both men turned their attention to the museum as Darkwing flew out the window, landing a few feet away from the main entrance of the museum on the pavement, his body racked with pain. "Ohhhh..their's that no good doer, dipwing," Megavolt seethed, his hands sparking. "Can't I get a brake from him?" "Oh that guy. I have a score to settle with him," Andre hissed, his hands fisting, "But I don't think we're the reason he's here." "Who could he be after?" Megavolt got his answer as Ivy stomped outside, her vine arm forming back to normal, green crimson liquid trickling down her arm, her breathe ragged and shallow, her eyes flamed with fury.

"I'll have to take a bet that it has something to do with her," Andre stated, looking upon Ivy. "Hmm, I dunno. I don't think she's Darkwing's type," Megavolt inquired, looking upon Ivy curiously from their distance. "I doubt she's here for a date. She must be after something and it must be serious enough for Darkwing to get involved." "Should we leave," Megavolt asked, looking onwards. "Let's stay for a while. I'm interested in what that girl's going to do to Darkwing," Andre said, both men looking towards Ivy and Darkwing.

In the ratcatcher, Honker gazed into the sight, having just seen Darkwing thrown out of the museum, with Ivy standing a few feet away, fury upon her features. "Hey Gosalyn. Your dad is in trouble. That plant lady just threw him a few feet from the museum and…," Honker turned around, but Gosalyn wasn't beside him. He climbed out of the ratcatcher, looking around and searching for Gosalyn. "Gosalyn? Gosalyn! Where are you?" "Up here, Honk," Gosalyn yelled from the third story window. Honker looked up, seeing Gosalyn against the window, holding her bow and arrows. "What are you doing up there? Your dad said to stay put in the ratcatcher," Honker whispered. "I can't stay in here while Dad fights? He's could relapse. We gotta help him," Quiverwing tossed the items down to the floor, crawling out through the fire escape, "Whether he likes it or not." "B-B-But Gosalyn," Honker was dragged back to the ratcatcher, as Quiverwing prepared her items, "Come on, Honk. Help me out here...and call me Quiverwing." Honker sighed, shaking his head. He retrieved his backpack, helping Quiverwing and gathering some extra items.

Ivy growled, her emerald orbs in rage, chuckling a bit insanely. "I'm gonna mulch you six feet under, dorkwing," she whispered. Darkwing slowly got up, staggering a bit, cuts and bruises all over, bleeding in a few places. He shook himself, gazing straight at Ivy, pulling out his gas gun, instantly changing cartiridges. Ivy slowly walked towards Darkwing, a malice grin plastered across her beak. Before she could take another step, a fire arrow flew in front of her, stopping her tracks. She sharply turned around, gazing upon Quiverwing, who stood upon the neighboring roof of the musuem, smirking.

"Why you little twerp?! I thought i got rid of you," she sneered with pure vemon. Darkwing narrowed his eyes, his breath hissing a bit, his orbs slightly turning red. He instantly shook his head, gazing upon Quiverwing, as she smirked definatlely. Oh..she will definately be grounded. "You tried but failed. I guess you're just a withered weed in the milldew," Quiverwing taunted, pulling another arrow which latched to the ground. She grabbed a hanger that was discarded away, put it on the rope and slid down to the ground, with Honker walking besides her. Ivy instantly thrusted out her arms, a low rumble being heard from the ground. A mound of earth started to roll towards Quiverwing, but never made contact as she quickly darted out of the way, dragging Honker along. She briefly let go of him, running towards Ivy, her beak dripping with foam and malice as she attempted to grab Quiverwing, but failed as Quiverwing leaped up above her, kicking her back, causing Ivy to fall on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady," Darkwing whispered in a stern tone. "I'm helping you," Quiverwing quirped, placing her hands upon her hips," And don't say that i can't cuz i know you didn't fight back."

"Whaddya mean i didn't fight back," Darkwing huffed incrediously, folding his arms across his chest," i have bruised marks all over and thorns."

"Come on, _Darkwing_," Quiverwing annunicated, "You didn't lay a finger on her cuz she's a woman. A nutty plant lady."

"You know how i feel about fighting women," Darkwing drawled, "I will NEVER lay a finger upon a woman. Plant lady or not. I felt guilty using the saw cuff to cut her vine arm, but i didn't have any other choice. That didn't matter anyways since she threw me out the window."

Ivy slowly staggered upwards, breathing heavily, her eyes flickering inbetween rage and insanity. She turned around sharply, slowly stepping towards both Darkwing and Quiverwing, their attention now darted towards her. "Did i miss something? Or are you two dips having some hero convention of some sorts," she hissed, cackling a bit insanely. Darkwing and Quiverwing poised themselves in fighter stance, with Quiverwing glancing back at Darkwing. "So? Are you gonna let me help?," She whispered, reading an arrrow. "Alright, i'll allow it THIS time. I have no choice. Just keep your guard up. She is strong," Darkwing whispered back.

Andre and Megavolt watched from a distance as Darkwing and Quiverwing prepared to battle Ivy. "Hm. This is interesting," Andre glanced at Quiverwing, a puzzle expression upon his face. "Megs, do you know who that little girl is?" "I.....don't know," Megs replied, scratching his head, "Negaduck said something about her but i don't quite remember." 'Figures that he wouldn't remember,' Andre thought, putting a hand behind Meg's back.

Ivy grinned, cracking her knuckles a bit. "Prepare for splinters," she cooed in a soft voice. Both Darkwing and Quiverwing narrowed their eyes upon her as she lifted up both her hands, transforming them into sharp branch twigs. She directed her assault to both Darkwing and Quiverwing, who leaped upwards, the twigs slamming on the ground. Darkwing bended down in one knee placing his palms together. "Quiverwing, come here. I'll give you a boost," Darkwing yelled, watching Ivy as she started to retreat her arm back, "Hurry!"

Quiverwing nodded racing towards Darkwing. She placed both feet upon his hands as he lifted her up high in the air. Quiverwing did a back flip in mid air, thrusting both feet ahead. Ivy removed her twigged branch from the ground, forming her hands to normal, looking upwards and at that moment received an air kick directly to her stomach, scooting back a few yards. Quiverwing landed gracefully upon the ground beaming proudly. Ivy clutched her stomach, pain etched in her face. She looked up, seething daggers upon Quiverwing, as she directed a Fire arrow right towards Ivy, shooting her target. Ivy yelped in pain as the fire arrow pierced her shoulder, the flames quickly burning her arm. Darkwing pulled out his gas gun and fired it directly at Ivy. The cartiridge exploded on contact, a billow of weed solvent surrounding her. Ivy collapsed into the ground, the flames having died down due to the fall. She trembled a bit, coughing as her body was racked with pain, trying to convert the solvent. Darkwing wiped the sweat from his brow, both him and Quiverwing walking towards Ivy.

"It's over, flora," Darkwing said, getting out a pair of handcuffs. Ivy coughed a bit, her body weakened by the weed solvent. Megavolt looked onwards, his hands fisting, narrowing his eyes upon Darkwing. He took a couple of steps forward, his eyes averted towards Ivy. "HEY, LISTEN! DON'T LET DIPWING AND THAT ARROW GIRL GET THE BEST OF YOU. GET UP AND FIGHT BACK," he yelled. Darkwing and Quiverwing turned their heads towards the shouting, seeing Megavolt with Andre besides him. "Is that…Megavolt?" Quiverwing inquired, blinking. "It's him alright. Sparky's hands are electrified," Darkwing replied, seeing the little blue sparks emitting from Megavolt's hands, "And he brought that guy, Andre, with him."

"Who is he?"

"I have yet to figure out, but, he's a power house. He's not one to be taken lightly."

"Why didn't we notice them earlier?"

"We were too busy fighting our plant friend."

Megavolt hissed upon hearing the dreaded name 'Sparky', his blood boiling. "DON'T….CALL…..ME….SPARKY!!!" Andre eyes widen, as he knew what was coming next. Megavolt concentrated his energy, his hands sparkling a light hue blue color. Andre tried to stop him, but it was too late as Megavolt thrusted out his arms, a flow of electricity going straight to Darkwing. Both Darkwing and Quiverwing leaped to the sides, avoiding the electric charge. Megavolt lowered his hands down, breathing hard, sweat dripping down from his head. Andre shook his head, rubbing Megavolt's back. "Did you forget that you currently don't have your battery pack on, Megs?" Megavolt nodded, his face flustered. Darkwing was about to pull a small water cartiridge into his gas gun when a loud rumble could be heard. The ground split outwards a bit, as a thorned vine sprouted out, quickly moving towards Megavolt, whipping him against a wall. Andre fell back, avoiding the vine as it retreated back to the ground. His eyes immediately diverted to Megavolt, who winced in pain, his cuts flowing out fresh blood. He ran towards Megavolt's side, gently hugging him. "Are you alright, baby?" "I will be. I just....need to rest," Megs panted, his energy low and drained. "THIS IS MY FIGHT, RODENT. STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT," Ivy boomed, having stood straight up. Darkwing and Quiverwing were shocked to see Ivy standing, having recovered with the burnt marks on her arm.

Andre scooped him up, carrying him towards a bench, sitting him down. He placed his black bag next to Megavolt, scowling lowly as he unzipped it, taking out various items, including his katana swords. "You stay here and rest, sweetie. I need to kill a plant lady," Andre kissed Megavolt's forehead gently. He turned around swiftly, piercing daggers upon Ivy, in lightening speed slipping on his sheath behind his back, pulling out his katana in front of him, which glistened into the light. "Your gonna pay for hurting MY megs, you goddamn weed," he hissed lowly, his voice dripping in pure vemon. "No man has taken me down and you'll be no exception," Ivy grinned. Darkwing tensed, knowing exactly how dangerous Andre can be. He turned around slightly, hearing footsteps approaching him. Launchpad walked up to Darkwing, rubbing his head softly along with Honker. "LP, you're alright," Darkwing smiled, Quiverwing turning around and smiling. "Yeah, but i have one killer headache," he chuckled, as Quiverwing hugged him. Launchpad smiled, muzzling Quiverwing's hair. "LP, get Gosayln and Honker back to the ratcatcher," Darkwing said, in a stern tone.

"But daaad, You said i could help you out," Quiverwing whispered harshly, folding her arms. "From a distance, this time. Andre is far too dangerous for you, young lady," Darkwing whispered back, his memory reminding him of the previous fight.

"And I don't want you getting hurt."

"B-But…."

"That's final!"

Quiverwing growled as Launchpad took her and Honker back towards the ratcatcher. Darkwing turned his attention back to Ivy, who had instantly grabbed his collar, pulling him close to her beak, her breath ragged and hoarse. "Hehe…Your mine now, Dipwing," she cackled, throwing him backwards. Darkwing stumbled hitting against something hard. He looked upwards as he saw Damien, crackling his branched knuckles, grabbing Darkwing's arms, holding him tightly. "I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine, Damien," she smirked as Darkwing struggled to get out of Damien's grasp, "Don't bother. He may not look as impressive as compared with the other redwood oak trees, but I guarantee you, he makes up for it with his strength, which is ten times stronger than the average tree."

"Lucky…me," Darkwing grunted, narrowing his eyes upon Ivy, "Just exactly who are you, flora?"

"I…am Mother Nature's arm. Her whim, her will, her determination," she exclaimed proudly, "Hell! I AM MOTHER NATURE! You will soon find out that you should NEVER fool with Mother Nature."

"You've got some serious issues lady," Darkwing stated, feeling the branch hands grip his arms tighter.

"Keep him steady, Damien," Ivy cooed, lifting up her right arm, transforming it into a thick pointed branch, aiming it towards Darkwing, "Don't worry, Dipwing. You'll soon give furtile soil to some lovely plants." Darkwing gritted, his body tense, sweat billowing down his forehead as he waited for the impact.

But, the impact never came as Ivy failed to see Andre leap high in the air, thrusting out his left foot, kicking her directly at her side, causing her to fall down hard on the concrete pavement. "Too bad," Andre smirked, " You're soil works will just have to wait." Infuriated that his master was attacked, Damien released Darkwing from his grasp and charged towards Andre. Andre instantly placed his katana sword upon a flat stone that was right next to him. He flipped the blade on the back end and with one swift movement he hiltled the blade sharply against the rocks, causing small sparks to emmit, which landed upon Damien, bursting into small flames. Damien quickly waddled towards a water fountain, jumping into it, shaking in relief. "That takes care of her pet," Andre scoffed. His eyes slited towards Darkwing, pointing his katana towards him. "Don't think i attacked her to save your life, Darkwing. I still have a score to settle with you," His voice deeply curred, his body poised for any action. "Right now, i have a little trimming to do with the plant lady."

"And I will see to it that you don't harm anyone else," Darkwing spat back, cracking his knuckles, "Including a plant lady." Andre scoffed a bit, a puff of air blowing out of his nostrils. Andre looked back towards Ivy, only to see her leaping into the air, landing a rough kick into his chest. He stumbled back a few yards, skidding his feet on the pavement. Andre ran towards Ivy, reading his katana blade to slash her. Darkwing immediately did a forward flip, leaping into the air and kicked Andre to the side, right before he could make his assualt. "So, you do know how to fight," Ivy smirked. She thrusted out her fist towards Darkwing, but he blocked it, by catching her punch. Ivy retaliated by slamming her foot upon Darkwing's chest, in which he skidded backwards, releasing his grip on her. Andre growled lowly, piercing his daggers upon Darkwing. He reached into his pocket, bringing out a couple of small star blades, throwing them towards Darkwing's direction. Darkwing saw the blades coming and flipped his cape to his body, covering himself as the blades stuck into his cape.

Darkwing poised himself as both Andre and Ivy rushed towards him. They both leaped into the air with Andre swinging his sword down and Ivy thrusting her fist again towards him. Darkwing catch Ivy's fist while dodging Andre's slash attack, punching Andre squarely upon the chin, shoving Ivy backwards. "Grr…WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME," Ivy seethed, regaining her balance. "I'm one of the few men in this town that respects women," He stated, keeping himself poised for another attack, "I vowed never to lay a finger upon a women to harm them." "What a gentleman," she mocked, seething, "But that won't save you for my wrath, either you or that other guy with the swords. Men are the most disgusting, pathetic beings that i ever had the pleasure of knowing."

'_She must have been hurt by a man to have such resentment towards them,'_ Darkwing thought, "It may be so to you, Flora, but I'm still putting a stop to your sheganigains. Your uprooting days are numbered." Pained coursed through Darkwing's body as he yelped, wincing. He then fell on his knees, the pain causing him to fall on the floor, passing out. Andre stood behind Darkwing, his katana blade smeared in blood, a corner of his beak trickling with blood on the side. "Never turn your back upon an opponent, Darkwing," Andre hissed, swishing the blood away from his katana, "I'll deal with you later. Right now, I have to have a little 'chat' with the plant lady." Andre stepped over Darkwing, narrowing his eyes upon Ivy, having a tight grip on his katana. Ivy poised herself in a fighter stance, grinning. "Are you sore because I hit your "girlfriend"," She mocked. Andre gritted his teeth, his eyes sharply eyeing her emerald ones. "You're gonna pay dearly for hurting my Megs. NO ONE HURTS HIM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT," He yelled. "Then, show me what you've got."

Andre ran towards her, moving his blade around and attempted to slash her left side. Ivy dodged the blow, kicking Andre back a little. Andre quickly recovered, twirling his blade around. He dodged an uppercut from Ivy, swiftly moving his sword upward, slashing her right side. Ivy screamed in pain, green crimson blood flowing from the gash. Ivy eyes went bloodshot as she yelled in rage, charging at Andre, barely avoiding another attack from him. She jumped up, hilting her foot on Andre's chest, twirling herself around in a corkscrew kick, hitting his face. Andre stumbled backwards, feeling pain upon his cheek. He unsheathed his other katana sword, rushing back at Ivy, leaping up high in the air. He brought both swords down towards her. Ivy immediately put her arms in front of her, forming them into thick tree branch, stopping his attack. "Clever girl," he hissed, as Ivy shoved him backwards, transforming her arms back to normal. The battle continued as both Ivy and Andre kept hitting one another, neither one backing down.

Megavolt watched the battle from his bench, gasping as Andre was hit hard several times. "Ohh..I..I gotta help him. But, I'm so low in energy," he panted, placing his hand upon his forehead. He fiddled with the black bag, searching around inside of it, pulling out his battery pack. His eyes averted towards an appliance store that was closed for the night. "I..need to recharge my battery and myself," he whispered weakly. He placed the battery pack back into the black bag, zipping it up. Slowly, Megavolt dragged the bag among the floor, walking towards the appliance store.

Launchpad, Quiverwing and Honker looked in awe as both Andre and Ivy continued to duke it out, their heads going back and forth. Quiverwing looked down upon Darkwing, who still was lying down flat on the floor. Quiverwing frowned, her hands balling up into a fist. "We gotta help Dad. He looks really hurt," she exclaimed, getting out of the ratcatcher. Before she could move any further, Launchpad gently placed his hand upon her shoulder, smiling a bit. "Don't worry, Gos. Your Dad is tough as nails. He'll rise up again. Remember, he's may not be exactly one hundred percent well yet from the previous battle. There's so much his body can take." "That's true. But still, we should help him," Quiverwing remarked.

"Um…perhaps your Dad needs a strong seditative to help wake him up," Honker nasaly commented. Quiverwing beamed, a grin spreading across her beak. "Good idea, Honk. I have just the thing." Quiverwing searched through her arrows, taking out a long one, with sock attached to it, which produced a foul odor. "One of my socks that I used in gym class. If this doesn't wake him up, nothing well." With that, Quiverwing placed the arrow on her bow, aiming carefully towards Darkwing as to not hit his face. She released the arrow, hitting it directly in front of Darkwing. His body twitched, his nostrils filling with the foul odor from Quiverwing's sock. His eyes opened, immediately sitting up and throwing away the filth, sweat soaked sock. "P.U. I've got to get Gosalyn to wash her gym socks more often," Darkwing blew his nose, shaking off the stench. Quiverwing, Honker and Launchpad cheered, as Darkwing rose to his feet, looking at the battle that Andre and Ivy were engaging with each other. "Now, time for the masked mallard to even the odds," he exclaimed, whipping out his gas gun, quickly changing the cartiridge. Andre had just executed a double twirl spin, leaving some gash marks on Ivy's legs and arms.

Ivy was about to attack when Darkwing leaped into the air, firing his gas gun on her, a net bomb directly hitting her, causing her to be intangled within the net. He then slammed his feet upon Andre, doing multiple kicks, twirling around in a corkscrew kick, slamming him in the ground. Andre quickly rose up, his eyes bloodshot filled with rage. Sheathing both of his katana swords, he charged towards Darkwing, leaping up for a high kick, which Darkwing blocked with his arms. Both Darkwing and Andre pelted one another with kicks, punches and multiple blows, neither of them backing down.

Megavolt stood in front of the appliance store, feeling an errie chill in his body, as he wiped the sweat off from his forehead. "Must...get....energy," he panted, dragging the black bag in front of him. He looked around the ground, seeing a flat stone that was medium in size. He picked up the stone, wobbling a bit as the weight of the stone was strenoius to his weakened muscles. With all his strength that he could muster, Megavolt lifted the stone high and hurled it towards the front glass door, shattering it to pieces. Megavolt grabbed the black handle and continued to drag it, going inside the appliance store.

Quiverwing watched from a distance as Darkwing and Andre continued to ram each other with their kicks and martial arts movements. "Wow, this is intense," Quiverwing commented, her eyes iverting to Ivy, "Though..it would be an unfair match if she attacked Dad." "Uhh..don't look now, Gos. But, i think she's escaping from that net," Launchpad pointed to the net. Quiverwing, Honker and Launchpad watched as Ivy stood up, forming her arms into sharp thorned scythes, ripping up the net into pieces. Quiverwing looked up at a light pole, quickly gazing back to Ivy as she untangled her feet from the remains of the net. Quickly, she fired an arrow with a rope attached to it around the light pole, the rope tightly around the lamp in a knot. "Q-Quiverwing, what are you doing?," Honker stuttered.

"Me and and that plant lady are going to have a little chat. Girl to Girl talk," Quiverwing winked, "Dad said i can fight from a distance. He didn't _say_ what distance exactly." Launchpad was about to stop her, but was too late as Quiverwing swung towards Ivy's direction. Ivy watched as Darkwing and Andre continued to battle one another, hissing lowly. "You're mine, Dipwing," she cackled.

"Hey, Plant lady," Quiverwing yelled, swing directly towards her, slamming both feet into Ivy's stomach, having her skid a couple of yards. "We need to have a little chat, or...you're afraid to lose to a little girl like me?!"

Ivy hissed, grinning widely, flipping her curls. "I was going to mulch that pathetic mallard, BUT NOW..I'LL CONCENTRATE FULLY ON YOU, LITTLE TWERP!"

"Bring it on," Quiverwing smirked, reading her arrows, guestering Ivy towards her.

Andre twirled around, balancing himself and sent a backward high kick directly upon Darkwing's face. Darkwing stumbled back a bit, panting, sweating profusly. "You're some fighter, but don't think that's gonna keep Darkwing Duck down," he beamed, showing off his ego a bit. "Shut up and fight," Andre yelled, charging towards him again. Darkwing scoffed, running up and doing a forward flip, leaping into the air and slammed his two webbed foot amongst Andre's stomach, sending him flying and slamming into a wall, in which he blacked out.

"Yep, Yep, Yep, ah," Darkwing dusted his hands, beaming. An arrow soon flew by his arm, darting his attention towards Ivy and Quiverwing, as they both battled against one another. Ivy slammed her vine line arm against the ground, which Quiverwing hopped back. Quiverwing ran up at the vine and executed a corkscrew kick, with Ivy falling back a few yards. In Rage, Ivy charged towards Quiverwing, as she fired arrows towards her. "I thought i told her to stay put. Sigh....I better help her before Ms. Flora puts her six feet under," Darkwing muttered, going towards the battle.

Andre twitched a bit, moaning. Inside the corridors of his mind, Andre panted, seething. "Wait until i get my hands upon that mallard."

_**"I wanna play! I wanna play!" **_

"Not you again, "He hissed, narrowing his eyes upon Quackerjack, as he jumped around Andre in a circle, riding his pogostick. _**"This is borrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnng! I wanna play your game!" **_

"NO. You'll mess up like last time.!"

_**"Aww, come on, Gomer. Let me play! I'll give dorkwing one of my ehehehehe.....specialities." **_

"You're not leaving until i let you "play", are you?"

_**"BINGO!"**_

Andre instantly grabbed Quackerjack's bill, pulling him close. "Alright! I'll let you out. BUT, MAKE SURE THAT MALLARD DOESN'T PUT ONE FINGER UPON MY MEGS, GOT IT!"

Quackerjack nodded, grinning maliciously.

Andre opened his eyes a bit, taking off his katana swords from his back and laying them down next to him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a colorful jester hat.

Darkwing approached the two girls as they turned around towards him. "Stay out of this, dipwing," Ivy dripped vemonously, "I'll deal with you later." Darkwing was about to approach her when a small stuffed panda bear plopped in the middle of them, a ticking noise being heard. "HIT THE DECK," Darkwing yelled, instantly running up to Quiverwing and placing her on the ground, with Ivy ducking a few yards away. The panda bear exploded, a plume of air rushing towards the three in all directions, with Darkwing, Quiverwing, and Ivy barely avoiding the blast. The three looked up as a jingle of bells was heard, the jester mallard doing some flips towards them, standing in the middle.

"TA-DA!"

"QUACKERJACK," Darkwing and Quiverwing yelled in unison.

"That's right boys and girls. I'M BACK...AND IT'S PLAYYYYYYYYTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

**This is the end of part one. I will upload the next chapter once i have it ready. Please Review. :)**


End file.
